Eres importante
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: ¡Claro que eres importante! Para padre, para los chicos, para luffy, para el abuelo...para mi... AcexOC
1. Capitulo 1

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión…mmmmm no se creo q tal vez haya un poco de OoC, no estoy segura, ustedes díganme xD**_

**Eres Importante**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Un bote!-

El grito se esparció por todo el Moby Dick llamando la atención de todos aquellos piratas que rondaran por la cubierta, e incluso de algunos curiosos que llegaron a escuchar el grito.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Marco, poniéndole orden al escándalo que traían

-Un bote se acerca comandante-dijo uno de su división, el que había comenzado todo el revuelo-Y hay una persona en el-

-¿Una persona?-pregunto otro

El comandante de la primera división se acercó al barandal y vio el pequeño bote de madera donde una persona inconsciente yacía.

-¿Qué esperan?-escucho la voz de su padre que se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual cuando se la pasaban holgazaneando-Tráiganle, si esta inconsciente-

De inmediato se movilizaron haciendo que el pequeño bote se acercara al navío, una vez de cerca descubrieron que se trataba de una chica.

Vestida con un kimono corto azul con algunas aberturas en los brazos y en las piernas. Por entre los huecos de las piernas se notaba que llevaba una licra negra cubriendo gran parte de sus muslos. Un obi color violeta y un pequeño listón lila que rodeaba su cintura. Unas sandalias-bota color blanca con agujetas azules. Su cabello negro azabache corto, llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus orejas y su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor, su piel era completamente blanca y se notaba a primera vista la sangre seca en ella.

-Súbanla-ordeno el primer comandante-Y llévenla a la enfermería-los de su división asintieron y comenzaron a movilizarse

**-0-**

Ace se levanto con pereza de su cama y camino hacia la cubierta al escuchar todo el relajo que se traían afuera. Al llegar a su destino los vio a todos cuidando de la puerta de la enfermería

-Ace-le llamó Tatch con una sonrisa y alzando la mano, el pecoso se encamino hacia su amigo con una sonrisa-Han encontrado a una hermosa señorita naufragando en un bote-le informó-Le han llevado a la enfermería y estamos esperando a que nos digan como esta-

-¿Una chica?-el hombre del tupé asintió

-Es…-

El medico salió de la habitación interrumpiendo al comandante de la cuarta división.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Edward Newgate, esperando a que el hombre hablara

-Tiene varias heridas, la más grave ya había sido tratada, le cabíamos las vendas y se la limpiamos nuevamente, solo necesita descansar y comer como es debido-

El capitán del barco soltó su típica carcajada.

-Bien, bien, déjala descansar y en cuanto despierte avísanos para llevarle de comer, mientras decidiremos que hacer con ella-el doctor asintió y regreso por donde había salido

-¿Qué haremos con la señorita?-pregunto Tatch realmente intrigado

-El que la encuentra se la queda-dijo el que había avisado sobre el bote

-Esto es diferente-le interrumpió Marco-Ella no es una esclava, o al menos no se le ve la marca-el pirata hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Sería bueno que se quedara-dijo el comandante de la 4ta división

-¿Para que?-pregunte Yuuki, una muchacha castaña perteneciente a la segunda división-Solo sería un estorbo-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso, mi hermosa princesa de hielo?-pregunto el caballeroso hombre del tupé

-Es obvio que si no pudo sobrevivir unos días en el mar, no podrá hacer nada útil-

-No puedes asegurarlo-dijo Marco

-No estaría mal tener a otra chica a bordo-comento Izou y algunas de su división asintieron

-Sigo pensando que es inútil-se quejo Yuuki

-Ha despertado-anunció una enfermera apareciendo en cubierta llamando la atención de todos, _"Que rápido" _pensaron algunos, y regresaron su vista a la puerta de la enfermería escuchando algunos gritos que daba el médico regañando a alguien

-¡Espera niña! Necesitas descansar-

-Y yo le digo que estoy bien-escucharon la voz femenina que se quejaba por no dejarle salir

-No te pondrás de pie hasta que recuperes completamente las fuerzas y esa enorme herida en tu abdomen este sanada ¿Entiendes?-

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y Ace podía jurar que conocía aquella voz.

-Por ahora-hablo el capitán captando la atención de todos-Dejémosle descansar y después le ofreceremos ser parte de la tripulación-todos aceptaron y continuaron con sus labores, Hiken, en cambio, se quedo de pie observando la puerta de la enfermería debatiéndose entre ir y comprobar sus sospechas o esperar hasta que padre hablara con ella…

**-0-**

-Joder-susurro la chica recostada en la camilla-Todo por no querer parar en la última isla-se recriminó

Un hombre rubio con un peinado extraño y un tupé exagerado, entró a la enfermería con una bandeja en la mano, la pelinegra arqueo una ceja. Después de acomodar la bandeja en la mesa cercana, hizo una reverencia exagerada y tomo su mano.

-Estoy a sus ordenes hermosa dama-dijo besando el dorso de la mano-¿Puedo saber su nombre?-

-Es una cortesía muy común presentarse antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien más-dijo ella sin fiarse del hombre

-Mis disculpas entonces señorita-dijo volviendo a inclinarse-Soy Tatch, el comandante de la 4ta división de los piratas de Shirohige, déjeme decirle que ha sido muy afortunada al ser encontrada por nosotros-levanto la mirada y le sonrió seductoramente-¿Puedo saber su nombre ahora?-

-Ishida Raven-contesto con una media sonrisa aun sin confiar del todo

-Un hermoso nombre para una señorita tan hermosa-

-¡Tatch!-se escucho el grito en la cubierta y de inmediato el hombre del tupé se enderezo

-Discúlpeme pero parece que me buscan-hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-Extraño-concluyo ella y se acomodó mejor para poder dormir

**-0-**

-¿Y bien doctor?-le pregunto el capitán al medico

-Recupera fuerza con bastante rapidez, lo cual me lleva a pensar que tal vez posea alguna Akuma no mi-comentó con seriedad

-Muy bien, esperaremos hasta que este completamente recobrada para hablar con ella-

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella salió la pelinegra a paso lento pero firme con su mochila al hombro.

Bajo las escaleras como pudo y haciendo varias muecas de dolor, a cada paso que daba sentía una punzada que le atravesaba su estomago y llegaba hasta la columna, joder. Debía dejar de distraerse con facilidad.

-¡Te he dicho que no te pares de la cama niña!-dijo el doctor corriendo a su lado

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, sería abusar de ustedes-

-Vamos, que no molestas a nadie-dijo Tatch acercándosele

-Gracias, pero no-dijo con paso decidido hacia su bote

-Niña-hablo la voz inconfundible de Shirohige haciéndole voltear como pudo para encararle-Quédate, estas herida y necesitas descansar-

-No, gracias, y lo siento-

-Vamos señorita-rogo Tatch, preocupado por las heridas aun visibles en sus brazos y algunas en su rostro-Al menos espera a que te mejores-

-No puedo hacer eso-

-No me gusta rogarle a la gente-dijo Newgate con un tono de voz serio y algo aterrador más ella no flaqueo-Así que te lo diré una vez mas, quédate-

Negó con la cabeza, ya sin ánimos y energía para contestar. Dio un par de pasos y dejo de sentir el suelo bajo las plantas de sus pies, nadie hizo comentario alguno, y los chismosos que rondaban por allí, se acercaron a ver o que ocurría.

Se sorprendió al sentir que la cargaban, tomándola de la espalda y las piernas con sumo cuidado, mas al voltear y toparse de frente con el rostro moreno y pecoso de Ace, su expresión cambio a una de enojo.

-Bájame en este instante Portgas-exigió

-No, el doctor ha dicho que descanses y es lo que harás-dijo totalmente serio sorprendiendo a mas de uno

-No quiero discutir solo bájame-

-He dicho que no, ¿Qué ganas con irte de aquí? ¿Morir?-pregunto aun inmóvil en su lugar-¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

Las mejillas blancas se tornaron rojas y su ceño se frunció.

-No seas idiota, por supuesto que no-

-Entonces, serás una niña obediente y te quedaras aquí-ordeno él sintiéndose victorioso

-Joder, odio tu voz de mando-se quejo cerrando los ojos

-Raven, ambos somos tercos y cabeza dura, pero entre tu y yo, yo siempre te voy a ganar, así que obedece a tu hermano y atiende a lo que te dice el medico-

Resoplo, haciendo que su flequillo se levantara un poco y rodo los ojos.

-Vale, tú ganas-dijo aceptando su derrota y cerrando los ojos, completamente cansada-Entonces llévame a mi cama, como buen hermano que eres-dijo esbozando una sonrisa y recargando su cabeza en el pecho descubierto de Hiken

-Hecho-contesto y al instante ella cayo dormida, Ace sonrió y suspiro-Tener hermanos tan descuidados como ustedes solo hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe-dijo y se encamino a su camarote, sin dar explicaciones a nadie…ya habría tiempo para ello

**Continuara…**

**Ok, este es mi primer fic de One piece…espero que les guste n.n dejen review y digane su comentario vale? Nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión…si hay OoC, lo siento u.u**_

**Eres Importante**

**Capitulo 2**

-Yo no sabía que el comandante de la 2da división tuviera una hermana-dijo Tatch casi corriendo junto a Ace cuando lo vio en cubierta la mañana siguiente

-Eramos cuatro hermanos-dijo rodando los ojos divertido

-Aja claro, y tu hermanita ¿Tiene novio?-

-¿Y yo qué se?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros disimulando su molestia-Tenia años sin verla-

-Haber, haber ¿Cómo esta eso? ¿Qué no son hermanos?-

-De palabra, no de sangre, sus padres eran nobles pero a ella le gustaba escaparse y salir a jugar con nosotros por el bosque, incluso vivió con nosotros algún tiempo, claro que nunca les pareció correcto a sus padres, y aun día cuando le esperábamos en el lugar usual no apareció, después nos enteramos que se la habían llevado a la fuerza a otra isla-soltó una risita divertida al recordar la cara de su hermano-Luffy lloró mucho-volvió a encogerse de hombros-Y no había vuelto a verla hasta ahora-

Tatch puso cara de cordero degollado y sollozo un poco.

-Que linda historia comandante-Ace arqueo una ceja incrédulo-Y ahora-la cara del hombre tupe cambió- ¿Qué te parecería que fuésemos hermanos?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Tatch, ya somos hermanos-

-Me refiero, a que yo salga con tu hermana-un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callar y voltear a ver al responsable -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Marco?-

-¿Es que tu tienes el cerebro en el copete? La chica esta herida y tú ya piensas cortejarla-

-Ni siquiera es tu hermana-se quejo el comandante de la cuarta división haciendo reír a Ace

-Comandante Ace-hablo una enfermera a sus espaldas, ligeramente sonrojada y acercándose-El doctor dice que debe darle esta medicina a su hermana-dijo extendiéndole un frasquito-¿Y nos permitiría ir a cambiarle las vendas?-

-No se preocupen, yo lo hago-dijo con una sonrisa esperando a que le diera el paquete de gasas y vendas limpias que también traía en la mano-Muchas gracias-agradeció y giró sobre sus talones de regreso a su camarote

Abrió y cerro la puerta tras de sí, y el sonido del agua cayendo de tras de la puerta del baño se escuchaba.

-Neh Rave, traigo tu medicina y me dijeron que debías cambiarte las vendas-dijo Ace después de un par de toquidos

-Gracias, en seguida salgo-dijo la voz femenina después de cerrar la llave de la regadera

Espero un rato sentado en la cama, jugando con una flama que pasaba entre sus dedos, cuando la puerta salió y el vapor del agua caliente se esparció por el cuarto. Traía otro kimono entre abierto, parecido al de antes pero color rosa intenso con algunas flores y líneas amarillas, la licra negra que se veía entre los huecos de las piernas, en la mano llevaba el obi de color rosa pálido y un listón rojo, llevaba unas vendas cubriendo sus pechos y un tatuaje sobresalía en su brazo izquierdo, en su abdomen los puntos que cubrían gran parte de su piel llamaban la atención.

-¿Te importaría ayudare con la venda?-pregunto con una sonrisa, el chico negó con la cabeza más su expresión era bastante seria

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto poniéndose de pie y llegando junto a ella

-Tuve un pequeño percance con unos marines…me distraje un poco y…casi me atraviesan con una espada-

-Ya esta-

Los ojos aguamarina de la chica lo miraron incrédulos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Es que no sabes poner una venda? Esto no me sostiene nada, es lo mismo que andar sin ella-suspiro y le desenredo, Ace hizo una mueca de fastidio

-Sabelotodo-

-Ayúdame, te enseñare-dijo comenzando a acomodarse ella el pedazo de tela con una mueca divertida

Se quedaron en silencio mientras terminaban con la tarea y ella se vestía, una vez finalizada le tendió el frasco con medicina y señalo la puerta.

-Debes estar hambrienta, ¿Por qué no comes algo y después te la tomas?-

-Buena idea Hiken, te sigo-dijo sonriendo

Comenzaron a caminar por el laberinto de pasillos que Ace tanto conocía, hasta llegar a cubierta, al pasar, todos saludaban al chico y de paso, le daban algún cumplido o chiflido a la chica que solo rodaba los ojos divertida.

Entraron al comedor y de inmediato divisaron a los demás comandantes que desayunaban ruidosamente.

-¡Buenos días señorita!-dijo Tatch que antes de que pudiesen llegar a sentarse-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa y vio de reojo a su hermano adoptivo-Ace es un gran oso de peluche-

Las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de un ligero rosa y prefirió desviar la mirada y adelantarse hacia la mesa, la chica sonrió victoriosa, le gustaba hacerle sonrojar.

-¿Y bien que hay de desayuno?-pregunto siguiendo el camino del pelinegro

Se sentó frente a su hermano y tomo unas tostadas, se sirvió cereal y comenzó a comer. Después de as presentaciones de todos los comandantes hacia la chica y viceversa, el pelinegro comenzó con las preguntas que quería hacer.

-Neh Rave, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿No se supone que la princesa Ishida debe estar en su palacio?-pregunto burlón Ace dándole una mordida a su tostada

-Anduve rondando por ahí, tuve mi tripulación pero por diversos asuntos de la marina nos separamos y…aquí estoy-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia-Y no soy ninguna princesa, niño bonito-

-Entonces ¿Eres pirata? No vendrás por la cabeza de padre ¿O si?-dijo Marco en tono desinteresado leyendo el periódico, recordando que ese fue el primer objetivo por el cual encontraron a Ace

-No, para nada -dijo sonriente y divertida-Además, conozco mis límites-le guiño un ojo al primer comandante que prefirió disimular el sonrojo continuando su lectura

Un golpe seco se escucho y vieron la cara del segundo comandante, estrellada contra su plato, la chica golpeo su frente y los demás comenzaron a reír.

-Algún día esa narcolepsia le matara y será una muerte bastante patética-dijo rodando los ojos y las risas aumentaron-¡Ace, Luffy se esta robando tu comida!-

-¿Qué?-pregunto levantándose de inmediato-¡Consigue la tuya!... ¿Eh?-las risas volvieron a inundar la mesa, Hiken miró incrédulo a su hermana

-Eso nunca falla-dijo enseñándole la lengua, el otro suspiro y continuo alimentándose

-Entonces, ¿Tienes alguna Akuma no mi?-la chica asintió, Izou se inclino hacia ella y recargo su cabeza en su mano-¿Cuál?-

-Enton Enton no Mi-

-¿De que tipo es?-

-Pues es bastante rara, básicamente es tipo Logia pero también tengo habilidades de tipo Zoan-

-¿En serio? Supongo que ahora podrás vencer a tu hermano-

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédula-Él jamás ha podido vencerme-aclaro-Ni siquiera lo podría hacer ahora que estoy herida-

-¿Qué demonios parloteas princesa? Eso fue cuando éramos niños, ahora fácilmente podría vencerte-

-No digas mentiras niño bonito, siempre fui la mas fuerte de los cuatro, lo soy y siempre lo seré-

-Suenas bastante confiada, princesa arrogante-dijo poniéndose de pie el mayor, los demás presentes observaban divertidos la pelea

-Tu suenas muy arrogante niño mimado-dijo ella poniéndose de pie igualmente

-Solucionemos esto de una vez-dijo golpeando con su palma la mesa

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-

-¡Que alguien le avise a padre!-escucharon el grito y pasos correr fuera del comedor

-Señorita-dijo Tatch acercándose de a poco a los hermanos-Debo recordarle que esta herida-

-El tupe andante tiene razón Ace, debes cuidar mas de tu hermana-hablo la voz de la razón, Marco

-Ella/el empezó-se quejaron señalándose mutuamente como si de niños se tratase, haciendo reír a los demás

Una explosión cercana al barco se escucho y de inmediato olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo, todos salieron a cubierta y divisaron el barco de la marina que se acercaba y disparaba desde la distancia.

-¿Es que son idiotas? ¿Qué no saben con quien se están metiendo?-pregunto Vista totalmente calmado

-Guarararara-la risa inconfundible de Shirohige les hizo voltear-Solo será necesario que vayan unos cuantos de la segunda división, Ace, cuento contigo-

-Si, padre-dijo el comandante acomodándose su sombrero y después de algunas ordenes algunos de su división ya estaba en el barco enemigo saqueando y peleando, Raven se recargo en el barandal y medio sonrió

-Si que se ha vuelto fuerte-admitió divertida por todas las explosiones que el comandante estaba causando

Una chica castaña utilizaba una espada y se movía grácilmente por toda la cubierta del barco, cargándose a varios marines en el camino.

-La princesa de hielo hace una vez mas su gran baile de la muerte-dijo Tatch sonriente, Ishida frunció el ceño

-Es un poco aburrido-se quejo frunciendo la nariz haciendo reír al hombre tupe-Prefiero el alboroto que arma Ace-

-Se nota que son hermanos-

La chica se encogió de hombros y se dedico a ver el barco envuelto en llamas y la división que regresaba victoriosa.

-No había mucho de valor, pero hemos podido recuperar algunos objetos de oro, padre-informo Ace mostrando el pequeño bulto de objetos entre sus brazos

-Esta bien, no esperaba que encontraba gran cosa allí-la mirada de Shirohige viajo de su hijo a la chica que aun se encontraba admirando el buque en llamas-Niña-le llamó haciendo que volteara-Tengo que preguntarte algo-

-Le escucho-

-¿Eres tú la famosa princesa demonio?-la chica hizo una mueca de sorpresa y después sonrió divertida

-Si, soy yo-

-Bien, te propongo que surques los mares libremente bajo mi nombre…se mi hija-dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella mas Ishida negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos-¿Por qué?-

-Hace años le prometí a alguien que cuando fuera capitán de su tripulación me convertiría en su subordinada, y una promesa es una promesa Shirohige-san-Ace inclino la cabeza y sonrió

La cubierta se quedo en silencio mientras esperaban que su padre contestara, se veía bastante serio y pensaron que habría problemas.

-Guarararara, me agradas niña-declaro riendo por fin, aliviando a más de uno-De acuerdo, lo respeto, te dejare en libertad que andes en el barco hasta que desees irte y ten pensado lo que te he dicho, la oferta seguirá en pie-

-Se lo agradezco Shirohige-san-

-¡Hagamos una fiesta!-

-¡Si!-

**Continuara…**

**Ok! Este no me ha gustado tanto como el anterior pero aun asi, aquí esta el segundo cap, (: lamento la tardanza n.n, y ahora contesto reviews!**

_**Erika D.: **_**wooo me alegra que te haya gustado, yo lei imprescindible y me mato, la ame, y la continuación me gusto aun más en fin en fin, no recuerdo si deje review …mmmm no me acuerdo -.- bueno bueno, me alera que te guste y ojala sigas el fic, me gustaría leerte por aquí jiji, bueno me despido cuídate ja ne!**

_**Kaze (supe quien eras porque Are me dijo xD): **_**hola! Que bueno que te guste y…con respecto a lo del terreno…no lo había pensado asi jaja pero mientras mas practica para mi mejor xD en fin, que bueno que te guste, espero que esta cap también sea de tu agrado n.n nos leemos en el siguiente cap bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**hola! Me alegra leerte por aquí, que bueno que te guste n.n y no te preocupes por Kaze, todo bien jaja, por favor no la mates o si no quien me deja review…xD ok no jajaja bueno aquí te dejo el segundo cap y espero que te guste n.n bye!**

_**Eli Lawliet: **_**que bueno que te guste, y gracias me esfuerzo para que sea entendible n.n aquí te dejo la conti, que la disfrutes n.n bye**

_**I love you M.E.: **_**que bueno que te guste n.n espero que este cap sea de tu agrado n.n me despido nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Valeria Haz de Luna: **_**hola! que bueno que te haya gustado…y bueno creo q mas adelante habrá mas cosas que les sorprenderán :D jeje aquí dejo el siguiente cap y espero que haya llenado tus expectativas (y si no me reclamas vale?) bueno me despido y me alegra tener una nueva nakama :D xD ok no, lo siento, me emociono con facilidad jeje nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ok me despido, pronto volveré con la conti vale? Nos estamos leyendo**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan **


	3. Capitulo 3

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión, si hay OoC discúlpenme**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 3**

_-¡Ace!-se escuchaban los gritos de un niño por el bosque-¡Sabo! ¡No me dejen!-suplicaba_

_-¡Corre más rápido!-grito sobre su hombro el pecoso que se negaba a detenerse_

_El pequeño sacaba la lengua del cansancio y quería tirarse en ese lugar a descansar, más no quería perder de vista a los dos mayores que iban en frente_

_-¡Apresúrate Luffy!-le apremió Sabo_

_Divisaban la luz que el sol reflejaba en el acantilado donde solían juntarse para planear lo que harían ese día. Cuando llegaron finalmente a su destino se detuvieron bruscamente los dos mayores, al ver el bulto sentado a la orilla de espaldas a ellos, cuando Luffy llegó…no entendía el ceños fruncido de Ace y la sorpresa de Sabo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba intentando entender_

_-¿Quién eres tu y porque estas aquí?-pregunto bruscamente el pecoso sosteniendo con fuerza el tubo en su mano_

_-Es una cortesía muy común presentarte antes de preguntar la entidad de alguien más-contesto una voz de niña_

_El niño no pudo evitar, siempre lo hacía con cualquier niña o mujer (excepto Dadán) que encontrara._

_-Mi nombre es Sabo-dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia ella-Él es Ace, y él es Luffy-dijo señalando a ambos más no tenía idea de si ella lo había visto-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Mi nombre es Raven-dijo la niña poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el kimono que llevaba puesto, se acercó a los tres niños y los examinó detenidamente-¿Son de por aquí? Nunca antes los había visto-_

_-Vivimos en la montaña con Dadán y…-comenzó a explicar Luffy más Ace y Sabo le taparon la boca_

_-No tenemos por qué decirte-dijo algo hostil Portgas más con el sonrojo no se veía tan amenazante, la pelinegra opto por ignorarlo_

_-¿Viven en la montaña?-el niño de goma asintió-Genial-dijo con expresión emocionada-¿Eres Luffy?-volvió a asentir-¿Me llevarías a tu casa?-_

_-¡No!-respondieron los otros dos antes de que el menor asintiera_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Luffy, al que ya habían soltado, y la niña_

_-Tú eres una noble-señalo Sabo y la de orbes aguamarina se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada, casi en seguida frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada_

_-Tú también eres noble-se quejo_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaron Luffy y Ace al mismo tiempo_

_-Tu papá quería que te casaras conmigo ¿O me equivoco?-_

_El rubio se puso pálido y comenzó a tartamudear._

_-No te preocupes, no diré nada, yo tampoco quería casarme-Sabo sintió que podía volver a respirar-Entonces ¿Me enseñaran su casa?-_

_-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?-pregunto el pecoso_

_-Es de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra-dijo divertida y enseñándole la lengua-Le prometo no decir nada…y si llego a decir algo…-se puso a pensar seriamente_

_-Te robamos la lengua-dijo Luffy feliz_

_-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos mayores_

_-Si, si, porque…-abrió la boca y se agarró la lengua-*Ando e agadas a enga habas asi* (Cuando te agarras la lengua hablas asi)-dijo hablando de manera graciosa_

_-Vale, tú ganas, te quedas con mi lengua-dijo ella divertida, aunque estaba segura que eso no ocurriría_

_-Ok, entonces vamos-la tomo de la mano y la jalo de regreso por donde habían llegado_

**-0-**

_-Esto se esta volviendo aburrido ¿Seguro que quieres intentar de nuevo?-pregunto Raven sonriente a un Ace en el suelo_

_-Y con esto van…33 victorias seguidas de Raven y 0 victorias de Ace-dijo Sabo y Luffy comenzó a brincar divertido_

_-¡Si!-dijo poniéndose de pie, la niña rodo los ojos_

_-Creo que te gusta que gane ¿Verdad?-_

_-Cierra la boca niña, esta vez ganaré-_

_-Eso crees-susurraron Raven y Sabo al ver que no se rendía_

_-Neh, Ace, ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? Debo volver a casa antes de que empiecen a sospechar que no estoy-sugirió la pelinegra-Además ya estas cansado y así no vas a aguantar ni un minuto-_

_-Tiene razón Ace, si salen a buscarla me encontraran-dijo Sabo preocupado_

_-Vale, pero mañana sin falta-_

_-Si, si, lo que digas-rodo los ojos y corrió hasta Luffy-Hasta mañana-lo abrazo con fuerza y le sonrió-Les traeré algo de ramen-prometió y dio media vuelta en dirección opuesta a ellos_

_-¡Si, Ramen!-celebro Luffy brincoteando y de aquí a allá en dirección a la casa de la familia Dadán_

_-Oye Ace-le llamo Sabo, al niño que se ponía de pie y se sacudía su ropa-¿No te parece que Rave es bastante cariñosa con Luffy?-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-¿Le gustará?-parpadearon varias veces viéndose entre si, analizado lo que el rubio acababa de preguntar_

_-Pues…ni idea-_

_-¿Mañana le preguntamos?-_

_-No creo que nos responda-dijo Ace escéptico _

_-No perdemos nada-_

_-Vale…pero tu le preguntas-Sabo puso cara de incredulidad_

_-Ok-_

_Regresaron a su casa y cenaron la carne del cocodrilo que habían cazado. Al día siguiente, a primera hora los tres salieron de la casa con apuración, porque aunque no lo expresara, estaban ansiosos por encontrarse con la niña y salir a entrenar por ahí._

_-¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!-iba cantando Luffy que esta vez iba al frente de los otros dos_

_Llegaron al acantilado y ahí estaba sentada, de brazos cruzados, diciendo pestes, y con dos bolsas a un lado de ella._

_-¡Ramen!-grito Luffy_

_-Oh, claro, aquí tienen-dijo extendiéndoles una bolsa, en 6 moldes de plástico traía el Ramen para los tres_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-quiso saber Sabo, por su malhumor_

_-Mi padre quiere que me una a la marina-_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido Sabo_

_-Y no quiere que vuelva al bosque-_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto esta vez Ace, antes de dar un bocado_

_-Y me he ido de casa-anunció molesta_

_-¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con nosotros?-sugirió Luffy_

_-Buena idea-festejo ella cambiando de humor al instante_

_-¿Qué?-preguntaron Ace y Sabo aun sin entender del todo_

_-Será divertido…a cambio les prometo…-Raven se puso pensativa-Hacerles el desayuno todos los días-sonrió y el niño de goma, que ya se había terminado sus dos raciones de ramen, sonrió ampliamente_

_-D-de acuerdo-acepto Sabo, el pecoso solo puso una mala cara_

**-0-**

-Me sorprende la rapidez con la que te recuperas-dijo el doctor

-Mi akuma no mi tiende a apresurar el proceso de cicatrización-contesto la pelinegra con expresión relajad

-Bien, ya no necesitaras más esos puntos, dame un segundo y te los quitare-

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que son muy incómodos-

El doctor cortó el nudo en ambos extremos y retiro el hilo de tajo para evitar más dolor, aunque la chica ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Aunque ya esta cerrada quiero que vengas a revisión y no hagas sobresfuerzos o se abrirá de nuevo-

-No se preocupe doctor, no pasará nada-aseguro, se puso de pie y se acomodó el kimono, salido de la enfermería a paso lento y de inmediato la interceptaron en la cubierta

-¿Y bien mi princesa demonio? ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?-pregunto Tatch

-Ya estoy bien, solo no quiere que me esfuerce-explico sin detener su andar

-Me alegro, me alegro-dijo feliz, siguiéndola

-Te veo muy seria, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Marco cuando llegaron junto a él

-Si, es solo que me aburriré mucho ahora que Ace se vaya-dijo sentándose en el barandal de cubierta mirando con expresión aburrida el mar

-Volverá pronto-aseguró-Nunca llega a tardarse más de tres días, no le gusta estar lejos del Moby Dick-

Raven soltó una risita nostálgica y suspiró-Ace es…fiel a su familia, no abandonaría a su padre y sus hermanos por nada-volvió a suspirar ignorando su propio comentario anterior-Será aburrido-

-Si tanto te aburrirás entonces ven conmigo-dijo la inconfundible voz de su hermano mayor, sorprendiéndola

-Buena idea-se puso de pie de un brincó-Entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Ace rodo los ojos divertido

-Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos en una hora-

-Hecho-dijo y corrió a su habitación que compartía con Hiken, verla correr de ese modo le recordó a Luffy-Sigue siendo una niña-

-Tú no te quedas atrás-comento Marco haciendo reír a Tatch

-¡¿De que rayos hablas?!-se quejo, haciendo rabieta

-De nada-dijo simplemente y se dirigió a su camarote

Después de un rato de reír sin poder parar, Tatch logró tranquilizarse y formular su oración.

-Tu hermanita es muy apegada a ti ¿verdad?-

-Es más apegada a Luffy, pero supongo que como no esta soy su sustituto-

Tach volvió a reír.

**-0-**

El barco en el que la segunda división había partido ya iba bastante alejado, el viento favorecía bastante y los piratas se preparaban para completar su misión.

-Neh, ¿A quien dijiste que íbamos a ver?-pregunto la pelinegra cuando su hermano adoptivo llego junto a ella

-Al capitán de la tripulación Taka, Wataru Hiraoka-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ha estado causando problemas en un pueblo que esta bajo nuestra protección, nuestra tarea es detenerle para que no cause más problemas-

-Ya me he topado con él, tuvimos un ligero percance cuando aun estaba con mi tripulación-sonrió divertida-Será bueno recordar viejos tiempo-

-¿Por qué me da la impresión de se asustará a verte?-la chica rio

-Espero que no sea tan cobarde-

-Pues contigo…-

-¡Comandante! ¡El barco de Hiraoka esta en esa playa!-grito el que estaba en el puesto de vigía

-Excelente, prepárense para desembarcar-

-¡Si!-

-Se va a poner divertido-dijo y espero a que anclaran el barco para seguir a su hermano

**Continuara…**

**Tachaaaan!**

**Puf, me tarde un buen en actualizar :S lo siento, es que ya estoy en clases y ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, con eso les digo todo je bueno, el día de hoy les dejo dos capítulos (: para que no tengan que esperar mucho jeje, en fin me voy para subir el sig cap.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto si fines de lucro, solo por diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 4**

Desembarcaron y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba el otro barco, era una isla veraniega desierta, ideal para descansar un poco y nadar un poco, claro para aquellos que no poseían una Akuma no mi.

Observaron el barco que estaba completamente apacible, no había nadie a bordo.

-Ustedes dos-señalo Ace a dos de sus subordinados-Verifiquen que el barco este vacío-

Asintieron y al instante estaba en cubierta inspeccionando por todas partes.

-No están aquí-aseguró Raven-Esta isla es su…base-explicó

-No hay nadie-gritaron y regresaron con los demás

-¿Y a donde sugieres que busquemos?-pregunto Yuuki con una mirada de superioridad

-Por aquí-indico y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en la jungla, Ace no pregunto, solo la siguió y por consiguiente todos los demás, incluida aquella pirata que no terminaba por aceptar a la pelinegra

Aparto ramas y hojas, podía sentir la tierra húmeda debajo de las plantas de sus pies, a cualquier otra persona podría parecerle desagradable pero para ella era la sensación más reconfortante que pudiese existir. Llegaron a un lago donde una cascada caía, una visión hermosa de no ser por la misión que tenían que cumplir.

-Bien genio ¿Y ahora qué?-la hostilidad en las palabras de la castaña solo hicieron a la pelinegra rodar los ojos irónica y camino hasta llegar a la formación rocosa de donde caía el agua, comenzando a escalar, y aunque no estuviese riendo a carcajadas, se estaba divirtiendo, era como cuando exploraban en la Montaña Corvo. Al llegar a cierta altura comenzó a acercarse a la cascada, y justo cuando Yuuki iba a protestar de nuevo, desapareció.

Ace se asustó, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente y escalo lo más rápido que pudo, un poco antes de llegar a la altura donde su hermana menor desapareció la cabeza de la chica se asomó.

-¿No vienen?-pregunta que hizo reír a más de uno

Hiken suspiró y descubrió que estaba de pie en una cueva detrás de la catarata.

Sin perder el tiempo, los demás siguieron a su comandante. Cuando se reunieron en la cueva Yuuki iba a volver a preguntar que harían ahora más Ishida le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Se encamino más al fondo de la cueva y se paró en un extremo, alzó su mano y parecía que había tomado un pedazo de roca, cuando la corrió hacia el lado contrario notaron lo profunda que parecía aquella cueva. Unas risas se escucharon desde el fondo y de inmediato reconocieron la voz del capitán de la tripulación Taka.

-Todo lo que conseguimos en aquella isla fue bastante provechoso-comento uno comenzando a reír

-Pobres idiotas, de verdad creyeron que Shirohige los iba a proteger-dijo otro, haciendo enfurecer a todos los hijos de Newgate, cuando Ace iba a comenzar a adentrarse en la cueva su hermana le detuvo, negándole con la cabeza. Le medio sonrió y se señalo guiñándole un ojo.

Dio un par de pasos y carraspeo, callando a los piratas que celebraban al fondo.

-Buenas tardes-saludo divertida-Capitán Hiraoka ¿Esta aquí?-

-¿Quién es?-grito uno-Muestrese-

-Bien, nosotros-comenzó a hablar adentrándose más y más-Ya nos conocemos-

Raven desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva y la curiosidad le gano al comandante de la 2da división, comenzó a avanzar en silencio, seguido de cerca por sus subordinados, quedando escondidos en un ángulo donde podían observar bien sin ser vistos.

-Ishida-dijo Hiraoka sorprendido

-¿Cómo le va? ¿Disfrutando de la vida?-

-¿Qué haces aquí y cómo sabes de este lugar?-pregunto poniéndose de pie y desenvainando la espada

-Ay por favor, como si fuera muy difícil adivinarlo-rodo los ojos-Es usted muy obvio capitán-se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado tomando una botella de sake y comenzando a tomar-Guarde eso, le sacará un ojo a alguien-dijo divertida cruzando las piernas, recargando un codo en su rodilla y su cara en su palma

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Vale, vale, como usted diga, vayamos al grano-dijo poniéndose de pie sin soltar la botella-Resulta que usted estuvo divirtiéndose en una de las islas bajo protección de Shirohige-san-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-

-Oh bueno, resulta que mi hermano es parte de esa tripulación y Shirohige-san es alguien importante para él y por lo consiguiente es importante para mí, así que estoy aquí para encargarme de usted-

Wataru comenzó a reír y sus subordinados se pusieron de pie, sosteniendo a la chica de las manos haciendo que la botella cayera a sus pies, juntando las muñecas e la espalda, a falta de esposas o grilletes tuvieron que quedarse allí. Unos le apuntaron con la espada y otros con la pistola. Los piratas de Shirohige escondidos estuvieron a punto de ponerse en acción de no ser por la risita divertida que afloro de los labios de la chica.

-Ya deberían saber que esto no sirve conmigo muchachos, ya hemos pasado por eso antes-

-Ishida, es tonto que hayas venido tu sola a completar esto…la vez pasada estaban tus nakamas para ayudarte, pero ahora no hay nadie, y nosotros podremos hacer lo que queramos contigo-Raven rodo los ojos con expresión de fastidio.

-Hagamos un trato, me sueltan, no les hago tanto daño, me prometen que no volverán a meterse con Shirohige-san y me voy, todos felices, reimos nos abrazamos y lloramos ¿Les parece?-Hiraoka volvió a reír e Ishida suspiró-Me temía que quisiera que fuera por las malas-las carcajadas se intensificaron y de un momento a otro la chica desapareció haciendo cesar a los piratas

-Búsquenle ahora-ordeno el capitán que sintió como comenzaba a entrar en pánico

-No hay necesidad, no he ido a ningún lado-dijo la voz femenina detrás de Wataru alertando a sus subordinados, el capitán comenzó a sudar cuando vio el filo de la katana en su cuello.

-Es-espera Raven, vamos a platicarlo-suplico el capitán

-Usted nunca escucha señor, pero nada de esto habría sucedido si usted hubiese mantenido su nariz fuera de la isla de Shirohige-san-

-Déjalo ir Ishida-dijo el segundo al mando apuntándole con la pistola, ella sonrió

-No quiero-el sonido del disparo alerto a Ace que estuvo a punto de salir pero no se movió cuando noto que las balas habían pasado de largo por el cuerpo de la chica-Sabes que es inútil, soy del tipo Logia, pero bueno, esto ya se esta alargando demasiado, es hora de ponerle fin-dijo sonriente y con la empuñadura de la katana golpeo en la espalda del capitán

-Capitán-gritaron todos angustiados

Hiaroka se puso de hincó como pudo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, Raven se hincó para quedar a su altura.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a las islas de Shirohige-san, o yo misma volveré y haré que tengas la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa que pueda haber ¿Entendiste?-

-No tengo…porque seguir…órdenes de una niña-dijo con dificultad

-Vale, te daré una probadita de lo que ocurrirá-le guiño un ojo y se puso de pie

Tiró la espada que le había robado al suelo y chasqueó sus dedos. Una especie de llama de color negro comenzó a cubrir su espalda y Wataru comenzó a rodar en el suelo intentando apagarlo.

-Capitán-volvieron a gritar desesperados por los gritos de ayuda que pegaba

Corrieron a socorrerle intentando apagarle más la llama se avivaba y si le tocaban comenzaban a quemarse igualmente.

-Es inútil, señores, es inextinguible-dijo ella sentándose y tomando otra botella de sake, los que podían le disparaban más las balas la traspasaban-Ay muchachos, creí que ya habíamos entendido-dijo negando con la cabeza, se puso de pie-Y aunque pudieran matarme, el Amaterasu* no se desaparecería, solo yo puedo detenerlo-

-Haz que se detenga-suplicaban

-Estoy esperando-

-N-no volveremos, lo prometemos, ¡No volveremos!-gritaba Hiraoka que se retorcía en el suelo

-Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-dijo sonriente volviendo a chasquear sus dedos y desapareciendo las llamas negras-Bueno, fue un placer muchachos, espero que no me hagan regresar, cuídense-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo de la cueva

**-0-**

-Eres asombrosa-alago un pirata a la chica después de todo un camino en silencio

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-No, en serio-aseguró otro-Los sometiste con un solo chasquido, no requeriste de ningún esfuerzo físico-Raven rio

-Eso no es ni una decima parte de lo que puedo hacer

-Asombroso, si te unieras a nosotros ganaríamos con facilidad cualquier batalla-dijo otro emocionado, ella negó con la cabeza

-Creí que ya las ganaban con facilidad-dijo divertida haciéndoles reír, a excepción de cierta pirata castaña que la veía con odio

-Sigo pensando que ahora podría ganarte con facilidad-

-No tientes tu suerte comandante, siempre seré la mas fuerte de los cuatro-dijo enseñándole la lengua y haciéndole sonreir

-Ya lo veremos princesa-

-Bueno, bueno, muchos halagos, vámonos ya-dijo Yuuki adelantándose completamente fastidiada

-¿Y a esta que le pico?-pregunto uno

-Déjala, esta encabronada porque Raven es más fuerte que ella-respondió una chica pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida-Neh Rave, tienes que enseñarme a someter a los hombres-

-¡Alice!-se quejaron varios haciendo reír a la pelinegra y a la de orbes grises

-Ya te enseñare-dijo la otra guiñándole un ojo divertida

-Vámonos-ordeno Ace-Debemos volver a reportarle a padre que ya no serán molestia-asintieron y reanudaron su camino al barco

Levantaron el ancla y fijaron el curso de regreso al Moby Dick.

**-0-**

-¿Tu nunca dejas de leer?-pregunto Raven masticando su desayuno a Marco que leía con tranquilidad el periódico

-Tú también lo haces-

-Vale, pero tú pareces adicto a ello-

-La princesa tiene razón-concordó Tatch al verle enfrascado en el papel de nuevo

-Por cierto, han llegado los nuevos carteles de recompensa-

-Oh ¿En serio?-el de peinado de piña asintió-¿Puedo verlos?-el comandante de la primera división se los tendió y los recibió metiéndose la cuchara con cereal a la boca

El sonido de la cuchara cayendo de la boca de la chica al plato llamo la atención de los doss hombres y demás comandantes que desayunaban allí. Se puso de pie tomando el primer afiche y salió a cubierta como un rayo. Cuando divisó a Ace le alcanzo con rapidez.

-T-tienes que ver esto-dijo con dificultad de articular palabra por la emoción que sentía, Hiken arqueó una ceja confuso y tomo el papel en sus manos para verlo.

Shirohige había notado desde que la chica llegó con el cartel y se lo enseño a su hermano que ahora tenía expresión notoriamente sorprendida. El pecoso y la pelinegra intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto llamando la atención de ambos, y de todos los que pasaban por allí.

Ace amplio su sonrisa y se acercó al asiento de Newgate.

-Mira padre-dijo extendiendo el afiche y señalando la fotografía-Él es mi hermano menor-la emoción en sus palabras hizo que más de uno voltease a ver el cartel que mostraba tan orgulloso "Monkey D. Luffy 30.000.000"

La pelinegra comenzó a brincotear festejando por el cartel.

-¿Este mocoso…es tu capitán?-le pregunto a Raven que se detuvo un momento cuando supo que le llamaba a ella

-Si-sonrió y siguió festejando por toda la cubierta, casi en seguida, y aunque estuviese fuera de lo común, se unió al festejo de la chica.

Edward Newgate los observó y después al cartel que se había quedado en su mano y sonrió. Se veía un mocoso interesante

**Continuara…**

_***Si amaterasu, como en Naruto, solo tomare prestadas las técnicas otras yo las inventare :D**_

**Wuju! Ahora si! A contestar reviews!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**wow eres rápida xD no esperaba que me dejaran review en el cap 3 xD en fin, con respecto a tu review anterior, no deberían pelear digo, son hermanas deben llevarse bien :) pero que me meto yo verdad? No son mis hermanas xD en fin, te agradezco tus reviews :D y bueno si tienes razón Luffy es Luffy y bueeeno Luffy es genial lo adoro! xD tenía que ponerlo como importante aquí jaja en fin me despido, espero que nos sigamos leyendo bye!**

_**Kaze: **_**puedo decirte Kaze-chan? Buee no dejes que te mate! Defiéndete xD bueee y yo que digo? Mi hermano nunca ha intentado asesinarme asi que no se si puedas jeje en fin y si Tatch es un tupe andante xD y Marco un cabeza de piña ajajaja pero aun asi los quiero a los dos xD jeje en fin e despido esperando que te haya gustado este cap :D bye-bye~!**

_**Valeria: **_**en serio te has sentido en el barco de shirohige? Woooo entonces voy mejorando, eso me anima :B espero esto te haya dado una idea de como será el poder de Raven porque si, es muuuy poderosa :D (lamento el retraso -.- es que andaba toda descontrolada x_x) cuídate muuuucho :D**

_**Eli Lawliet: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala estos dos caps te hayan gustado también (:, por cierto, he leído el de brindis de hermandad y me ha gustado mucho, no deje review porq estaba en la uni xD y la profesora es un poquito delicada jaja xD en fin, espero tu review de este cap bye-bye~! Cuídate!**

_**SarayZoro: **_**oh me alegra tener una lectora mas en el fic :B bienvenida (no has dejado review antes verdad? Porque si es asi no apareció tu nombre :/) en fin, me alegra mucho que te guste y ojala estos dos caps hayan sido de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo bye! Cuídate!**

**Ok ahora si me despido prometiendo volver con la continuación pronto :B**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión…lamento si hay OoC**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 5**

La brisa nocturna le acariciaba el rostro, era refrescante y relajante, el barco estaba en silencio, todo mundo dormía. Estaba recostada en cubierta viendo hacia el manto estrellado y a Marco volar de aquí a allá, haciendo su ronda de vigilancia. Había unas cuantas dudas rondando en su cabeza y no encontraba la forma de despejarlas…y la única manera que se le ocurría…no parecía tan viable, al menos para ella.

-Es extraño que estés aquí y no durmiendo-dijo la voz de Hiken junto a ella

-Eso debería decirlo yo, comandante-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Me preocupa que estés tan perdida, llevas una semana así-

-Lo siento-suspiro y se sento-Son cosas mías, no te preocupes-

-Me preocupo porque eres mi hermana-Raven suspiro de nuevo y asintió

-Si, si, lo se-un poco exasperada-Como sea, no hagas caso-

Cerró los ojos, más sintió la mirada persistente de Ace sobre ella, abrió los ojos de nuevo y decidió contarle.

-He estado pensando en lo que me contó mi madre antes de morir…y lo quiero hablar con Shirohige-san-

-¿Con padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-

-Te lo diré pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie ¿Entendido?-Portgas asintió, Ishida rascó su nuca, dudosa-Bien…mi madre me dijo que yo…era hija de un pirata, que conoció y se enamoro de él, fue extraño saberlo…aunque, no me sorprendió-

-¿Padre sabe…quien es?-pregunto curioso, ella inclino la cabeza

Asintió y medio sonrió-Mi madre me dijo el nombre de mi padre y la verdad es que hasta ahora no lo he podido confirmar…-Hiken la observó, expectante-Mi padre es…-

Marco regresó a cubierta para toparse con un sorprendido Ace y una sonrojada Raven, les observo extrañado esperando que alguno dijera algo.

-Tienes prohibido mencionarlo ¿De acuerdo?-dijo algo nerviosa la pelinegra a su hermano aun sorprendido que solo asintió

-Ahora entiendo-fue lo único que pudo decir cuando logro articular palabra-Bueno, si necesitas ayuda para hablarlo con padre puedes decirme-

-Si…gracias Ace-se paso una mano por el cabello-Eres un buen hermano-el pecoso sonrió y ella se puso de pie-Me iré a dormir-le sonrió y desapareció en dirección a su camarote, el chico bajo la cabeza y suspiró audiblemente

-Por tu evidente frustración noto que tu también tienes problemas-comento el comandante sentándose junto a Ace

-No podría decírselo aunque quisiera…se me hace un nudo en la garganta de solo intentarlo-se hace el cabello hacia atrás, el mismo gesto nervioso que la chica había adoptado de él-Además…es un poco…extraño-

-¿El que?-le apremió El fénix, con clara intención de ayudarle a desahogarse

-El…el…el estar enamorado de mi hermana desde que recuerdo-dice rápido y nervioso

Marco parpadeo un par de veces procesado la información, y sonrió.

-Bueno, no tanto, son hermanos de honor, no de sangre-

-Bueno si pero no creo que sea normal…que un niño de 10 años, se la pase cuidando lo que haga su hermana de 9 o buscando una manera para atraer su atención-el moreno se sonrojo-Incluso me llego a molestar de solo pensar que ya haya estado con alguien-

Marco no pudo contener una carcajada por el último comentario, ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-No te molestes, admite que es un poco gracioso-

-¿Quién lo diría? Marco tiene sentido del humor-se quejo Hiken rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño

-Como sea-dijo el de peinado de piña antes de que su hermano dijera otro comentario como el anterior-Deberías decírselo, es importante-

-Tal vez…algún día-

-No, no algún día…imagina que ella se va con tu hermano menor, y en uno de sus viajes o incluso entre sus mismos nakama, Raven encuentra a un hombre con el que querrá pasar el resto de su vida, la única persona que sufrirá aquí serás tu, y te lamentaras por no habérselo dicho-

-Marco el fénix, además de comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Shirohige, en su tiempo libre funge como Doctor Corazón-dijo burlándose el pecoso con una media sonrisa, el mayor le dirigió una mirada seria-Vale, lo entiendo, se lo diré, lo prometo-

La piña andante dio media vuelta y volvió a transformarse en el fénix, para seguir cumpliendo con su tarea, Ace, simplemente se dirigió a su camarote, de nuevo a dormir.

**-0-**

-¡Hey Raven!-escucho el grito de su hermano del otro lado de cubierta y levanto la vista del libro entre sus manos, pasar tiempo con Marco la había devuelto al hábito de la lectura-Estoy buscando un compañero de entrenamiento ¿Te apuntas?-

La chica se puso de pie y cerro el libro después de indicar la pagina en donde iba.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?-pregunto, acto seguido se acomodaron en el lugar habitual de entrenamiento en el barco

Ace se coloco en una posición habitual de batalla, la chica sonrió

-Tu nunca cambias-dijo divertida limitándose a separar un poco los pies en espera del primer movimiento del chico-No te contengas-

-No pensaba hacerlo-

-Oye, Ace, que la princesa aun no se cura del todo-replico Tatch cuando les vio ponerse en posición de batalla

-Estoy bien Tatch-aseguro ella-Además, no necesito estar a mi 100% para vencerle-sonrió altanera y los demás comandantes y piratas comenzaban a arremolinarse por ahí, la verdad es que, aquellos ajenos a la segunda división, estaban curiosos por ver los poderes de la hermana menor de Hiken

Justo como cuando eran niños, Ace comenzó a correr acercándose a ella dispuesto a comenzar con la rutina, y tal como antes, Raven comenzó esquivando todos los ataques, divertida.

-Esto no ha cambiado nada-dijo riendo y asestando unos golpes en el abdomen

-Si que ha cambiado-le contradijo el cuando por fin veía la victoria al intentar darle un golpe para tirarla contra la cubierta, pero, ella al notarlo, con una agilidad increíble lo esquivo y el que termino estampado fue él

-No lo creo-dijo comenzando a reír divertida, pero cuando el Ace que estaba frente a sus ojos desapareció entre llamas, noto que si habían cambiado, suspiro y cambio su expresión a una más seria, atenta a lo que podría escuchar a continuación.

Cerró los ojos y chasqueo los dedos, una especie de chispa salió de estos, si el chico estaba por allí la flama reaccionaria, no le harían gran daño ya que estaba hecho de fuego igualmente, aunque fuesen distintos.

Escucho sonidos de tras de ella, muy aparte de las respiraciones casi imperceptibles de los nakamas de su hermano. El sonido del peso de las botas de Ace sobre la madera era inconfundible, dirigió su mano directo a donde juraba había escuchado a Hiken pero nada paso, entonces volvió a sonreír, Ace ya no era el mismo niño que creía que con unos cuantos golpes ganaría…siempre había sido inteligente, pero ahora lo demostraba más.

-Detrás de ti, princesa-dijo la voz inconfundible del pecoso sorprendiéndola y tirándola en una especie de llave, quedando a horcajadas de ella, que aun no borraba su sonrisa divertida

-Vale, lo admito, ha cambiado un poco…-dijo y moviendo las piernas con movimientos felinos cambiando de posición, en su mano, tenía un kunai envuelto en las llamas negras de la punta, acercándolo al cuello del mayor-Pero yo sigo ganándote-dijo divertida sin moverse-Ace también sonrió

-Bien, bien, tú ganas-

-Al menos ahora ya no pataleas exigiendo revancha-dijo comenzando a reír con burla, Portgas aprovecho aquello para volver a cambiar la posición

-Muy divertida ¿No?-dijo y su mirada con un brillo de malicia le dio mala espina a la chica que al momento había intentado contener la risa, mas no pudo cuando sintió esa sensación de cosquilla que los dedos del moreno provocaban en sus costillas

-N-no…por…favor-suplico entre risas-No me tortures así…por favor…no-suplicaba sin poder parar bajo la intensa mirada y la sonrisa altanera del chico

-¿Cómo que no? Si te querías reír, te estoy dando gusto-

-No, no, no-repetía como podía intentando quitar las manos de su hermano de sus costillas más, por la fuerza que perdía al reír, no lograba nada

Marco rodo los ojos al ver a los dos comportarse como niños, Tatch y alguno que otro sonrió al ver la buena relación que llevaban, mientras que el resto reía al compás de la risa de la chica.

-Por favor, te lo suplico-los ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas indicaban que no aguantaría mucho más, y el hecho de que tomara bocanadas de aire para respirar, daban por sentado que esa tortura tendría su fin dentro de poco-E-esta bien…tu ganas… ¡Tu ganas!-dijo y por fin se sintió libre de respirar de nuevo

-Muchas gracias, que amable-

-Torturar así a tu hermana no debería valer-

-Esa es una muchas que me has hecho princesa-la chica saco la lengua en un gesto infantil, pero cuando vio al pecoso con intenciones de hacerla sufrir otro poco levanto las manos de manera defensiva

-Ya, ya, lo siento-Ace se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a su hermana, que tomo para levantarse-Eres un tramposo-

-Que va-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-Luffy hubiese dicho lo mismo-

-Lu jamás pudo contra nadie y menos cuando a ti y a Sabo les daba por los ataques de cosquillas hacia él-

-Ahora por lo menos ya puede asestar golpes-dijo recordando la mala puntería que tenía el menor, la chica río pensando en lo mismo

-Eso si-el estómago del chico protesto por algo de comida y ella rodo los ojos-Vamos a comer, yo también tengo hambre-comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor, Ace asintió y le siguió

**-0-**

El leve toquido en la puerta le hizo levantar la vista hacia esta, esperando que se anunciaran.

-¿Puedo pasar?-escucho la voz de la hermana de Ace

-Adelante-le invito y de inmediato le vio entrar, cerrando despacio la puerta detrás de ella-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto

Se quedo quieta, observándole, casi parecía que había aguantado un momento la respiración, pero al instante se recupero y se acercó un poco.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, Shirohige-san, es algo importante-pidió, Newgate extendió una mano hacia el borde de su cama invitándole a sentarse, ella obedeció y bajo la mirada pensativa un momento…

Después de un largo silencio, en el que, el capitán del Moby Dick, espero pacientemente a que ella se decidiera a hablar, escucho un suspiro audible, denotando un poco de nostalgia.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante delicado…al menos para mi-callo un momento y completo su frase-Tal…vez también para usted-

-Te escucho-le incito el mayor un poco intrigado por el tema de conversación

-Quiero hablar sobre mi padre-dijo seria-Mi madre antes de morir, me dijo quien era-

-Según entendí por Ace, tu padre era un noble, ¿Me equivoco?-

-Bueno…él era mi padre de…crianza, mi padre biológico era un pirata-Edward asintió, comprendiendo

-¿Y yo le conozco?-ella medio sonrió y volvió a suspirar

-Si, bastante bien diría yo…-dijo susurrando lo ultimo-Mi madre…conoció a ese pirata hace 19 años en la isla de donde ella era originaria en el nuevo mundo…me dijo que ella le había conocido y se había enamorado de él, que su relación fue relativamente corta por el tiempo que pasó su tripulación allí pero que él le prometió volver…pero su padre, le obligo a casarse con el hombre que fue…mi padre para guardar las apariencias y que nadie supiera que su hija se había embarazado de un pirata…también me dijo que nunca se lo comunico a él…pero que estaba segura que me reconocería si le decía esto-

Edward Newgate le observó cuidadosamente con su eterna expresión apacible, finalmente, después de otro largo silencio donde ella se sentía morir por los nervios, el hombre volvió a hablar.

-¿Tu madre era Mikoto Ishida?-pregunto completamente serio, ella asintió-Eres su vivo retrato-Raven sonrió

-Gracias, decía que me parecía en físico a ella…pero que mi carácter era…-

-Como el mío, si-le interrumpió el mayor haciéndole encogerse un poco en su lugar

Se sumieron en el silencio de la habitación, pensativos…el capitán asimilando lo que ella acababa de decirle y Raven esperando a que él dijese algo…finalmente, Shirohige se decidió a hablar.

-¿De que murió Mikoto?-

-Cuando fue nombrada reina y tuvo que ir a un viaje de negociación a otra isla, le dio una enfermedad desconocida y mortal-explico brevemente-Cuando su marido se enteró, regresamos a casa-dijo ella-Poco antes de morir me explico todo esto…me dijo que mi deseo de libertad, de ser pirata venía en mi sangre-

-Me hubiese gustado verla, aunque sea una vez más-

-No dejo de pensar en usted en ningún momento-le informo con una media sonrisa, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento echaría a llorar, recordar a su madre siempre la ponía sentimental, Newgate lo notó y esperó a que ella levantase la mirada

-Si deseas llorar hazlo-le dijo, sorprendiéndola, el hombre rio levemente-Tus expresiones y las de Mikoto son iguales, y a ella la conocía perfectamente-le informo, ella sonrió de una manera muy cálida, el mayor sonrió igualmente-Gracias por decírmelo-le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

-No podía irme sin informárselo-aseguro ella poniéndose de pie-En fin, le dejo descansar-se encamino a la puerta y la abrió lentamente

-Buenas noches…hija-dijo el hombre deteniendo a la chica por el comentario, que recibió gustosa

-Buenas noches, padre-

* * *

**Bien! Me gusta :) espero les haya gustado al leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo :D, ahora contesto reviews y me marcho jeje**

_**Erika. D: **_**quiero que llegue muy lejos con sus poderes, de verdad jeje, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que, espero que leas mi nuevo fic igualmente AcexRaven que acabo de subir…es un estilo diferente pero espero que te guste :), en fin, nos estamos leyendo. Bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**en serio es normal? Bueeee, creo que soy muy indulgente con mi hermana xD pero bueee mi hermano asi fue conmigo asi que estoy acostumbrada a eso jaja, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la princesa timida y cobarde, no va mucho con los personajes que me gustan la verdad, por eso la he hecho asi jeje, de verdad a Kaze le fue tan mal? :/ dile que la comprendo, yo reprobé dos materias y ahora debo recursar u.u todo por pasármela viendo anime… (lo volveria a hacer, no me arrepiento de nada! xD) en fin, saludala de mi parte y cuídate mucho vale, pronto el sig cap de este fic y el otro. Bye-bye~!**

_**Epica-chan: **_**hola! Que bueno leer a alguien nuevo (:, espero que te haya ustado este capitulo que he hecho con amor xD y con un poco de locura porque si no, no quedarían tan bien xD ok no exagere, creo que eleve bastante mis expectativas, espero que tte guste y que sgas dejando reviews vale? Cuídate mucho, nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ok, listo, ahora si me voy, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**One Piece es de Eichiro Oda, solo uso los personajes aquí plasmados para divertirme un poco, este fic, al igual que Raven, es de mi propiedad y sin fines de lucro**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 6**

Salió de la ducha, se sentía bastante bien, acababan de zarpar de esa isla de invierno pero aun se sentía el frío en el ambiente y su cuerpo entumecido por el aire. Aunque había que admitir que las noches eran bastante agradables después de un buen baño y la pijama que Ace le había comprado, claro que la presencia del moreno junto a ella también ayudaba. Se vistió y abrió la puerta dejando salir el vapor, puso la toalla sobre su cabeza y comenzó a frotar su cabello, le gustaba que al ser corto se secaba más rápidamente.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama, su mirada inevitablemente se había llenado de ternura al ver a su hermano profundamente dormido, abrazado a su almohada y murmurando cosas sin sentido, parecía un niño por las pecas que adornaban su rostro.

Dejo la toalla de lado una vez que sintió bien seco su cabello y se recostó junto a él…

El aroma femenino inundo su olfato y sintió como pasaban un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Ace…-escucho que le llamaban con voz suave y entre sueños había vislumbrado la imagen de su madre-Ace…-suspiró y dejo que su inconsciente le dominara por algunos minutos

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de frente con el rostro de Raven, que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no pudo evitar quedarse observando cada detalle. Suspiro, no importaba como la viera, para él siempre sería perfecta.

Se sonrojo un poco al verla abrir un ojo. Ella simplemente le sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Tengo frío, acércate-en el rostro del moreno afloró una sonrisa y una mirada divertida

-Eres una interesada, solo me abrazas cuando tienes frío-la pelinegra no pudo evitar reír por el comentario-No me parece gracioso-

-Lo siento, lo siento-

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y él simplemente se quedó callado, pensativo, sintiendo como la chica exhalaba contra su piel y como se estremecía con el simple abrazo que ella le daba.

-Rave-

-¿Hmm?-

-Lo estuve pensando un poco…la verdad es que lo pensé después de que Lina-san te pidió que cuidaras a sus nietos-abrió los ojos de nuevo y se irguió un poco para verle de frente

-¿Itachi y Sasuke?*-pregunto confundida

-Si es que tú… te veías tan contenta jugando con ellos-

-Bueno, es que son tan lindos…la verdad es que siempre me han gustado los niños-dijo pensativa-Además, Itachi-kun es un niño super inteligente y Sasuke-chan es un bebe hermoso…pero ¿A que nos lleva todo esto?-

-Es que…bueno…has pensado en…bueno ya sabes… ¿Tener hijos?-pregunto, Raven hizo una mueca meditando la pregunta

-La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado…tal vez si…pero no ahora, ¿Y tu?-

-Bueno…la verdad es que si me lo hubieses preguntado antes te habría contestado con un no sin dudarlo…pero ahora la respuesta esta un poco difusa en mi cabeza-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-No lo se con certeza…supongo que sería muy egoísta de mi parte negarle a la mujer con la que decida estar el ser madre-

La pelinegra lo observo incrédula.

-Tu Portgas D. Ace, el niño que se sonrojaba con solo ver a Makino ¿Has pensado el pasar el resto de tu vida con una mujer?-su hermano se sonrojo y ella sonrió

-Bueno, ¿Qué tiene de malo? No me gustaría morir solo-ella parpadeo un par de veces y suspiro

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, a nadie le gusta estar solo-se quedaron en silencio un momento

-¿Tú nunca lo habías considerado?-

-Para serte sincera-comenzó a explicarse ella-No, mi meta se había fijado en encontrar a padre pero, nunca había pensado que hacer después más que cumplir con mi promesa a Luffy-después se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo la mirada-Aunque, para serte sincera, de niña soñaba que Tu, Sabo Luffy y yo viviríamos juntos siempre, como una familia ¿No?-

-¿En serio?-

-B-bueno, la verdad es que era una niña a la que solo le importaban sus hermanos, en ese momento no me interesaba para nada el tener una pareja o tener hijos, para mi ustedes eran…son los más importante-suspiro y subió su mano hasta el rostro de su hermano para apretarle la nariz, el mayor se quejo-Pero contigo aquí, Luffy con sus nakamas, y Sabo con los revolucionarios no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir-Ace parpadeo confuso por la ultima frase

-Espera, espera ¿Sabo con los revolucionarios?-ella asintió con clara confusión en el rostro por la pregunta-P-pero…Sabo…cuando éramos niños él murió-

Ella bajo la vista y se mordió los labios-Oh, creo que hable demás…creí que él ya te había contactado-el pecoso frunció el ceño y la observo insistente esperando una explicación-L-la verdad, es que me lo encontré en una isla donde recién habían ganado los revolucionarios y bueno me contó lo que ocurrió cuando zarpó y que Dragon, el padre de Luffy le había encontrado y curado…pero que no había dicho nada aun porque se lo había prohibido, me dijo que tardo un poco mas de un año en recobrar por completo la consciencia, y que la primera vez que despertó no recordaba absolutamente nada-hizo una mueca graciosa aun con la mirada baja-Pero yo creí que ya te lo había dicho…no debí haber hablado, me va a matar cuando sepa, por favor si lo ves hazte el sorprendido-suplico y el mayor suspiró por la petición tan rara que le estaba haciendo

-Vale, haremos como si nunca hubiese escuchado nada-

-¡Gracias!-dijo y volvió a abrazarle-Por eso te quiero-dijo y el pecoso sintió que la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas-¿Cómo es que llegamos a este tema?-pregunto ella divertida haciendo sonreír a él también

-Ni idea-contesto y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica-Será mejor que nos durmamos, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer-le sintió asentir y cerró los ojos, no tuvo que esperar mucho para quedarse dormido

**-0-**

Después de derrotar a los hermanos Decalvan, Ace y Tatch, con su respectiva división, regresaron al barco bastante contentos, habían inspeccionado el barco meticulosamente y tenían un buen motín, incluso les habían felicitado por ello.

-Hey, Ace, encontré algo muy interesante-dijo Tatch extendiendo su mano, los demás parpadearon observándola detenidamente

-¿Es una Akuma no mi?-pregunto Hiken llamando la atención de su hermana que recién llegaba a la cubierta

-Aun no se de cual se trata-dijo, se sorprendió un poco cuando la pelinegra estaba inspeccionando con cuidado el fruto en su mano

-Se me hace familiar pero no estoy segura de donde la he visto-Raven quedó pensativa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, concentrándose al máximo, haciendo uso de su memoria

-¿La habías visto antes?-pregunto Marco al verla bastante concentrada, ella asintió

-Si, ahora recuerdo, me la enseño en un libro el anciano que me dio la Enton enton no mi…dijo que debería buscarla aunque realmente nunca puse empeño en eso-se encogió de hombros-Lo siento, la verdad es que no recuerdo que fruta es-

-No te preocupes mi hermosa damisela-dijo el hombre extendiéndosela-Si la quieres es tuya-ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-El que la encuentra se la queda Tatch-dijo y los demás asintieron dándole la razón, el hombre tupe sonrió

-Eres muy amable, ¿Será posible que sea porque me amas?-

-No, eso no es posible-dijeron varios de la tripulación negando con su mano, entre ellos incluidos Marco y Ace, el comandante y la chica rieron por la respuesta de todos al mismo tiempo…mientras Teach, en la sombra había tomado una decisión

**-0-**

-Así que…-la voz de su amigo a su lado le asustó, estaba bastante enfrascada en sus pensamientos viendo el cielo nocturno-¿Pensando en mi?-Raven sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-La verdad es que, pienso que es hora de despedirme…por ahora-el hombre le miró algo confuso y ella sonrió-Ya es tiempo de irme con mi capitán-

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, ya has pasado bastante tiempo con nosotros y te hartaste de la tripulación-

-Pues si la verdad es que si… ¡No!-negó ella con una sonrisa-Me he divertido en grande con ustedes, pero extraño a Luffy y ya quiero verle-

-Rompes mi corazón con esas palabras preciosa, me pondré celoso de tu hermano-

-Pues lo siento Tatch, Ace, Luffy y Sabo siempre serán primero que todo lo demás-dijo sonando segura, el hombre tupe le vio y medio sonrió

-¿Qué pasará el día que te enamores pequeña?-pregunto tomándola por sorpresa-¿Aun pondrás a tus hermanos por encima de ese alguien especial?-

La expresión pensativa de la chica fue totalmente diferente a la de esa tarde, esta era una mueca más seria, Tatch sonrió ampliamente al ver lo mucho que esa expresión se parecía a la de su capitán.

-Pues si…-contesto finalmente, sorprendiéndole un poco-Ace, Luffy y Sabo siempre serán más importantes…incluso más que mi vida, son mi tesoro Tatch, no me gustaría perderlos-

-¿Y que pasaría si por cosas del destino terminas enamorada de uno de ellos?-Raven parpadeo sorprendida por la pregunta

-Nunca me lo había planteado…-contesto con sinceridad, el mayor se recargó en el barandal sin dejar de observarla, esperando una respuesta-Entonces…supongo que él iría primero…después los otros dos y al final todo lo demás-

-Interesante respuesta-comentó-Entonces ¿Te vas?-ella asintió y le sonrió-¿Cuándo?-

-Mañana, así tal vez alcance a Luffy en Arabasta-

-Ya hiciste tus cálculos-dijo riendo el hombre-Eso significa que ya lo habías pensado-la menor se sonrojo

-Si…pero no quería irme aun…pero si no lo hago ya, jamás voy a querer irme-suspiro-Me despido de ti ahora, porque no quiero que nadie me vea partir, odio las despedidas-sin esperarse a nada más, la chica abrazo al mayor-Adiós-

-No te despidas con un adiós pequeña…si no con un hasta luego-dijo el hombre abrazándole también-Si mañana temprano preguntan por ti…-dijo y ella espero el resto de la oración-Yo no se nada-ambos rieron y ella asintió rompiendo el contacto y comenzando a caminar al camarote de su hermano

-Hasta otra Tatch-

**-0-**

-Déjalo Ace, piénsalo bien-

-Nuestro padre dijo que lo dejaras pasar, no vayas tras Teach-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Yo soy su comandante a cargo!-dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de sus nakamas-¡Si no hago esto, Tatch no podrá descansar!-gritó con furia

-Ace-dijo Shirohige-Esta bien, es una excepción-giró su rostro hacia su hijo que le veía atentamente-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¡Él asesino a un nakama y escapó! ¡Ha estado a tu cuidado durante décadas y aun así traicionó tu confianza!-dio media vuelta y se puso el sombrero-Ya cargo con la desgracia de mi padre, no quiero cargar con esto también ¡Me haré cargo de esto!-anunció tomando su mochila y dando un saltó hacia el bote amarillo donde un gato negro le esperaba, sentado junto a otro morral más pequeño

-¡Oye espera! ¡Regresa, Ace!-gritó Marco detrás de él mientras el bote comenzaba a alejarse-

-¡Ace, detente!-gritaban los demás y conforme se alejaba, las voces se escuchaban lejanas e indefinidas

* * *

***Itachi y Sasuke, me inspire en los personajes de naruto, por me encantan esos dos :B  
**

**Tachan! Ok! Este es el sexto capitulo de este fic y la vdd es que estoy muy contenta con él, pronto subiré la conti de mi otro fic **_**Lazo de sangre **_**porque para serles sincera he estado un poco ocupada jeje, pero bueee espero que les haya gustado n.n**

_**Eli Lawliet: **_**hola! Que bueno leerte por aquí n.n, que bueno que te este gustando el fic (: me alegra mucho y contestando a tu review del cap 3, si, Luffy es la cosa mas linda del universo, aunque a mi me gustaría mas tener un hermano como el y bueno…Marco parece amargado, aunque en el fondo no lo sea xD ok ya me voy, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy n.n cuídate! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ok me retiro disfruten el cap y dejen reviews! (si tienen alguna queja duda o sugerencia pueden dejármelas en el review)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 7**

-Raven-hablo Ace al gato que estaba de espaldas a él-Raven-

La cola del felino se movió hacia un lado, acomodo su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

-Raven, háblame, por favor-pidió, sabía a la perfección que ella estaba enfadada

El gato se levanto y estiro, para después brincar del sillón a la cama, y esta vez la chica se recostó boca arriba, tapando sus ojos con su brazo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es bastante molesto saber que alguien en quien depositaste tu confianza te traicione de esa manera, se supone que eran nakamas-

-Por eso decidí hacer esto-dijo su hermano con expresión seria, la chica suspiro

-Esa noche hablamos…antes de que fuera al camarote, me despedí de él porque partiría pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber que seria la ultima vez que habláramos?-

-No hubieses podido adivinarlo, nadie lo sospecho-

Bajo la mirada y volvió a suspirar.

-Mejor cambiamos de tema, necesitas distraerte-sugirió el mayor rascando su nuca

-Gracias-

-Creo que tal vez podamos encontrarnos con Lu en Drum-dijo con una media sonrisa acomodándose en la cama, llevaban ya tres días de viaje, en los cuales la chica no se había molestado en regresar a su forma humana, hasta ahora

-Eso estaría bien-susurro y de inmediato se sonrojo, su estomago rugió exigiendo comida, el mayor sonrió

-Bajare a la taberna por algo de comer ¿Algo en especial?-

-Mejor voy contigo-dijo poniéndose de pie

Cerraron la puerta y caminaron por el largo pasillo. El lugar era atendido por una chica bastante joven, a Raven le recordaba un poco a Makino, la diferencia, era que, a pesar de tener unas pocas horas allí, la chica se desvivía por coquetear con su hermano, le hacia algo de gracia, pero igual de cierta forma le molestaba.

-Ace-san-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, su cabello rubio corto y sus ojos dorados era lo que mas llamaba la atención, levantando un brazo para que el pecoso la viera, todos los demás en la taberna voltearon a ver al chico-Imagine que vendría a comer de nuevo…y prepare algo para su gatito-Raven quiso reír por el comentario de la chica, más se contuvo, paso de largo y se sentó en la barra, como si no conociese al pecoso

-¿Tienes algo de ramen?-pregunto a la chica que podría ser menor que ella por uno o dos años

-En seguida se lo traigo señorita-dijo a regañadientes y dio media vuelta entrando a la cocina, Ace sonrió y se sentó junto a su hermana

La chica volvió con el plato de ramen y una gran bandeja con bastante comida para el chico.

-Aquí esta lo que ordeno-dijo y volteo de inmediato hacia el comandante recargándose en la barra con una sonrisa boba en la cara-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con un hombre-dijo en tono serio, que olvido casi al instante comenzando a comer

-Que interesante-dijo con una especie de tono meloso

-¿Serias tan amable de darme sake?-le pidió amablemente la pelinegra, la menor resoplo algo enfadada por la interrupción y justo cuando iba a voltearse a darle lo que quería, el sonido de una botella contra la madera la detuvo, un chico alto, delgado y un poco fornido de cabello negro corto y ojos dorados le medio sonreía a la pelinegra

-Si necesitas algo mas, pídemelo-Raven sonrió agradecida al chico

-¿Lo que sea?-pregunto la pelinegra, mientras una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios

-Lo que sea-acepto el chico con una sonrisa seductora

-Oh, Zuko, que bueno que llegaste hermano, ya necesitaba algo de ayuda aquí-

-Lo siento Midori, tarde demasiado-

-No te preocupes-dijo negando con la mano, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo-Ace-san, él es mi hermano mayor Zuko-ambos inclinaron la cabeza en una especie de saludo, cuando la chica lo soltó él se inclinó hacia la mayor

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?-

-Raven-dijo con una sonrisa, que Ace no supo como catalogar

-¿Tienes mucho aquí?-

-Llegue hace unas horas-comento

-En ese caso, ¿Te gustaría salir más tarde conmigo?-

-Y ¿A dónde? Si puedo saber-bajo un poco la cabeza sin perder el contacto visual y recargo los codos en la barra

-Pues…podría llevarte a conocer la isla, si quieres, platicar un poco…conocernos mejor-esta vez el chico se inclino y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano, acercándose a ella

-¿Conocernos mejor?-pregunto divertida, considerando varias opciones _"Necesitas distraerte" _las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza-Bien, ¿Nos vemos en hora y media?-

-Es una cita-dijo Zuko

Ace se quedó frío, ella acababa de conocer al chico y ¿Ya iba a salir con él?, se sintió molesto más no se movió, solo vio como Raven se ponía de pie y regresaba a la habitación. Después de aproximadamente una hora (o mas), cuando había terminado de comer, regreso al cuarto que compartían. Al cerrar la puerta tras de él, la observo que cepillaba su cabello.

-¿Irás?-pregunto molesto

-Si-

-No deberías-

-¿No fuiste tu el que dijo "Necesitas distraerte"? Bien, pues Zuko me parece una gran distracción-

Se quedo callado, de pie en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y mordiéndose la lengua por haber dicho eso a la pirata que caminaba de aquí para allá, terminando de arreglarse. Suspiro, frustrado y la observo detenidamente, llevaba una playera negra de tirantes con un estampado de un dragón y unos jeans. Sus sandalias-bota y su cabello corto cepillado. Un poco de brillo en los labios y ya, hizo una mueca, ella no necesitaba maquillarse, así era perfecta.

-¿A que hora piensas volver?-pregunto aun serio

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, lo más seguro es que regrese por la mañana-

-No deberías-replico-Habíamos planeado partir a primera hora-

-Ah por favor Ace, como si realmente te levantaras tan temprano-el pecoso se sonrojo por el comentario, ella tenia razón-No te preocupes estaré aquí a tiempo-se puso de pie y tomo la llave la puerta-No toques mis cosas-amenazo con una mirada cuando llego junto a él y después le sonrió-Duerme un poco, estas de mal humor porque no has podido dormir-aseguro ella-Estaré aquí a tiempo-aseguró y beso su mejilla para salir tarareando una melodía, aun después de cerrada la puerta podía escucharla. Se encamino a la cama y se dejo caer en ella…

-Me va a volver loco-aseguro y puso una almohada sobre su cara

**-0-**

-Entonces Ace es tu hermano-ella asintió-Ahora entiendo porque la mirada de odio-Raven se rio por el comentario de Zuko-Creí que era tu novio o algo así-

-Nah, solo un hermano celoso ¡Ja!-aseguro cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, el sonido de las olas quedo como acompañamiento cuando no tuvieron nada mas que decir, finalmente escucho el suspiro de su acompañante a su lado

-Eres una buena persona Raven, aunque seas pirata-

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Si, eres bastante famosa-ella volvió a reír por el comentario-Incluso se me la historia sobre ti ¿Sabes?-la mirada incrédula de la chica hizo sonreír al mayor-La famosa historia de la princesa que decidió convertirse en pirata justo al cumplir los 17 y adquirió fama rápidamente pero que fue separada de su tripulación cuando ellos se sacrificaron para salvar a su capitana de un destino cruel en Impel Down-ella se sentó poniendo sus manos sobre la arena al escucharlo comentar eso

-Ah Kami, eso también lo sabes-Zuko rio por la expresión de la chica, enderezándose tambien-Lo siento, es me da un poco de vergüenza-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlos-

-Estabas herida-

-¿Cómo? ¿Eso también lo sabes?-pregunto incrédula el pelinegro asintió

-Recién habías tenido la batalla con Akainu, incluso ofreciste tu vida para salvar la de tus nakamas, eras una gran capitana-Raven se sonrojo por el comentario

-¿Y como es que sabes tanto? Si puedo saber-

-Hace unos meses llego aquí un hombre, y como trabajo en la taberna conversábamos mucho, dijo ser parte de la poca tripulación que logro salvarse de Impel Down, tu historia me pareció muy interesante-

-Ah, así que por ahí hay un chismoso que anda contando sobre mí-dijo ella con una mueca de enfado fingido para después suspirar-De haber podido hacer algo por ellos, de verdad lo habría hecho-

-Oye, de nada te sirve estar arrepintiéndote por algo que no hiciste, mejor concéntrate en lo que puedes hacer ahora para enmendar eso-la chica volvió a sonreír y sus ojos se cruzaron con los dorados de él, Zuko se sintió hipnotizado por aquellos orbes azules

-Gracias-dijo y sintió como él se inclino hacia ella, uniendo sus labios…ella se limitó a dejarse llevar por el momento

**-0-**

No podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama, Raven aun no llegaba y ya era bastante tarde y para colmo él aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Levanto un poco la almohada en su cara vio por la ventana, amanecería pronto, lo mejor sería ponerse de pie y alistarse pero cuando lograba cerrar sus ojos no podía mas que imaginar a la pelinegra con el tipo que había tenido la osadía de invitarla a salir. Volvió a rodar en la cama buscando una nueva posición para poder descansar un poco, cerró los ojos y se quedo en la misma posición, con la esperanza de que el cansancio le ganara. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, esperando a que algo pasara, incluso sintió los primeros rayos del sol en la espalda.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo agudizar sus oídos para escuchar si ella estaba bien.

-Gracias por acompañarme-escucho decir a Raven

-No hay porque, que tengas buen viaje-

-Gracias Zuko-y después el sonido de un beso, ah, genial, el idiota había conseguido lo que quería.

Apretó el puño que sostenía la almohada y frunció el ceño, apretando los parpados. Sintió el peso de la chica cuando se sentó junto a él, se tenso cuando sintió la mano tibia de ella sobre su puño apretado y como retiraba suavemente la almohada de encima

-¿No pudiste dormir?-pregunto con cariño colocando su otra mano sobre su mejilla

-No-

-¿Por qué?-Ace bufo y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la menor que solo rodo los ojos-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-pregunto de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa, el pecoso se sonrojo al sentirse descubierto más no se movió-Estoy bien-aseguró-Zuko es todo un caballero-dijo y rio divertida por su comentario, Portgas se encogió de hombros.

Raven se puso de pie y busco su maleta, sacando su pijama y se cambió, camino a la ventana y cerró las cortinas, después de acostó en la cama, de frente a Ace, abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho

-No hicimos nada si es lo que te preocupa-aseguró y bostezo-No pasa nada si nos tomamos unas horas para descansar-al terminar su oración sintió los brazos del mayor que la rodeaban con cariño-¿Quién diría que eres un hermano celoso?-dijo divertida y cerró los ojos-Que descanses-

-Tu igual-

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo, sé que esta cortito pero ojala les guste. La verdad es que he andado con los ánimos un poco bajos y me cuesta un poco concentrarme, pero espero que pase pronto.**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y si, creo que lo justo es que Sabo este vivo no? Y creo que Raven no capto la indirecta porque anda distraída…o no? Ok no se jaja en fin ojala te haya gustado este cap nos leemos en el siguiente**

_**Bichi River: **_**me alegra leer a alguien mas por aquí, ojala te haya gustado este cap, espero tu review (:**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 8**

El color blanco cubría el paisaje, y a Raven le gustaba la vista. Ella provenía de una isla de primavera pero ver de vez en cuando un poco de nieve no le disgustaba para nada. Aunque estaba un poco molesta porque por culpa de su hermano es que no nevaba ahora. ¿Por qué había comido la Mera mera no mí? ¿Qué no había podido comer la Mizu mizu no mi?

-Quita esa cara que no soy el único que lanza flamas-

-Si yo lo deseo, el fuego de mi Enton enton no mi puede ser lo más helado que haya, así que es TU culpa que no haya nieve cayendo-observó el suelo detrás de Ace e infló los mofletes-¡Y vas derritiendo la nieve a tu paso!-por supuesto, su hermano siempre estaba ardiendo

Detuvo su paso al darse cuenta de su ultimo pensamiento… ¿Su hermano siempre estaba ardiendo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A que lo consideraba el fuego andante…o que ÉL era ardiente?

-Ya estoy pensando cosas raras-dijo en un suspiro y alcanzo al mayor que se había adelantado

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto él, viéndola de reojo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Tengo pensamientos indecentes, no molestes-Portgas se quedó de piedra al escucharla y su cara se volvió un tomate

-A veces odio que seas tan modesta-susurró pero la menor le escucho

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que este pensando en…?-el pecoso levanto una mano interrumpiendo la oración

-No me lo digas, no quiero saber-la pelinegra se encogió de hombros y ambos retomaron la caminata

-Ah, me gustaría vivir en un lugar así-dijo mirando distraídamente los arboles color blanco

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, es un clima que te invita a estar en casa, quedarte en cama tomando chocolate caliente con tu familia…o jugar en la nieve como los niños-explico sin darle mucha importancia, divisando el pueblo cada vez mas cerca, suspiró-Pero contigo eso no podría ser-Ace parpadeo y volteó a verla

-¿De que hablas?-

-Bueno, por ti es que no hay nieve…aunque bueno sería muy reconfortante dormir a tu lado porque no pasaría frío pero no vería nevar-Hiken bajó la mirada, haciéndose una idea de lo que ella estaba pensando y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, Raven suspiro de nuevo-Bueno, tal vez a Lu le guste la idea, no sabría decir de Sabo-Ace dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración por sus propios pensamientos, ¿Por qué siempre sacaba conclusiones de lo que su hermana planeaba? Siempre se equivocaba, no debería hacerlo más…aunque, le gustaba la poca esperanza que sentía cuando ella lo mencionaba con tanta naturalidad-¿Tu que dices? ¿Sería mejor volver a Fucsia?-

-No lo se-

-Tienes razón…probablemente cada quien termine viviendo con la persona que escogió…y yo termine regresando a…-se rio de ella misma sin querer terminar la oración, tomo la mano del mayor y la apretó un poco para llamar su atención-¿Tú vivirías conmigo?-pregunto con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano sacudió un poco su cabeza para quitar lo pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza-Olvídalo… ¿No tienes frío?-preguntó viéndolo, llevaba un abrigo azul grueso abierto, doblado de las mangas mostrando la tela amarilla del interior, sus shorts negros y sus botas, y su sombrero-Por supuesto que no-se respondió sola

-Tu lo dijiste, como soy de fuego no siento el frío… ¿Quieres hacer un cambio?-pregunto, intentando disimular la preocupación que sintió cuando la vio perderse así en sus pensamientos, ella asintió quitándose la capa negra con flamas que él le había prestado

Intercambiaron y ella se lo puso bastante rápido, intentando no prestar atención al frío que sentía.

-Gracias-dijo cuando termino de abotonarse el abrigo, frotó sus manos y sus brazos por encima de la tela-Entonces ¿Teach estuvo aquí?-

-Si, según me dijeron, saqueó todo el reino y los dejó casi sin nada, incluso me dijeron que el rey de este lugar salió huyendo antes de que llegara-

-Que cobarde-él se encogió de hombros-Apresurémonos, quiero llegar a una posada y dormir-

**-0-**

Escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y los pasos cansados del chico que caminaba hacia ella, el colchón reboto un poco cuando se dejo caer sobre el, sin molestarse en quitarse las botas o meterse debajo de las sabanas. Espero un poco mas en su posición inmóvil esperando a que él cayera dormido, cuando ya no escucho mas ruido de parte su hermano se puso de pie y camino al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes, y al sentir la corriente de aire frío corrió descalza a la cama de nuevo abrigándose con las 5 mantas que se había echado encima. Fue entonces cuando se encontró de frente con el rostro pacífico del pecoso, medio sonrió, seguramente estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera podía roncar.

Levanto una mano y la poso en la mejilla del mayor, su piel estaba caliente…la sangre que corría por sus venas estaba caliente…si bueno, él era fuego…y ahora que lo veía así, admitía que su hermano era bastante guapo, sus facciones maduras pero las pecas le daban un aire infantil, su cabello rebelde que no se molestaba en peinar, su piel…caliente. Estaba siendo redundante, pero parecía que no podía pensar otra palabra mejor para describirle, él era calor. Siempre había sentido calidez cuando estaba con él. Y no es que le molestara estar con Sabo y Luffy, pero siempre era diferente.

Luffy era cálido, a su manera, cuando le pedía que jugaran juntos o por las noches que tenía pesadillas y se colaba en su cama para abrazarla pidiéndole que le contara una historia. Sabo era un buen hermano, era bastante maduro de niño y cuando lo vio de nuevo en aquella isla, sintió que su relación con él no había cambiado. Pero con Ace…siempre fue diferente. Estaba más que claro, él era el hermano mayor, que les protegía y procuraba, a su manera, demostrarles cuanto los quería.

La relación que llevaba de niña con él fue bastante interesante, a pesar de que ella era fuerte no pudo evitar que la sacara de muchos problemas en los que se metió sola, después la regañaba hasta hacerla llorar, y mientras gritaba que odiaba a las niñas lloronas ella le abrazaba dándole las gracias. Siempre fue así. Aunque ella fuese fuerte físicamente, y molestara a Sabo con el tema del casamiento, y sobreprotegiera a Luffy de todo y todos, incluso de su abuelo, Ace siempre iba a ser más que su hermano su mejor amigo. No importaba lo que pasara, nadie podría remplazar su lugar.

Se sonrojo al pensar en la última conversación que tuvo con Tatch, la verdad es que no había sido del todo honesta, ella siempre tendría cierta preferencia entre sus hermanos hacia Hiken, porque no había nadie como él en el mundo. Para ella él era un libro abierto, lo conocía bastante bien, incluso, podría asegurar, que más de lo que se conocía a ella. Su deseo era ser querido por lo que era, sin que a los demás les importara el nombre de su padre. Era, seguramente, el pirata más educado que conocía, así como también el más sobreprotector. La chica que lograra llegar hasta el corazón de su hermano tendría suerte, mucha suerte.

Movió su mano, y deslizo sus dedos por el rostro del pecoso, empezando por los labios, la nariz, sus pómulos y al subir un poco más se encontró con los ojos abiertos del mayor. Parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió, sin retirar su mano.

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté?-pregunto-Te veías tan tierno durmiendo que no creí que fueras tu-bromeó, sin recibir respuesta

-¿Estas bien?-le escucho preguntar extrañada

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Tu cuerpo esta aquí, pero tu mente en otra parte, llevo despierto desde hace rato, y la expresión que tenias no me dice nada bueno-aseguro, Raven suspiro, bajó su mano hasta el hombro y recargó su frente en el pecho del mayor

-Desde que murió mi madre que no puedo evitar sentir un miedo irracional a estar sola…intento no pensar en eso pero, sé que llegara el momento en que eso pase-Ace abrió la boca para refutar pero ella lo negó-No me digas nada, porque tu también tienes el deseo de formar una familia por tu cuenta, y yo no debo privarte de eso-suspiró y se enderezo, buscando su abrigo con la vista-Iré a buscar algo de comer, descansa un poco, preguntare si Lu no ha venido-se pudo de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando al chico con la cabeza sumida en lo que le acababa de decir

**-0-**

-Ah, ¡Oji-san!-dijo sorprendida la pelinegra al ver al mismo anciano que le había dado su Akuma no mi-¿Qué hace por aquí?-

-La pregunta niña es que hace usted aquí-le respondió dándole en la cabeza con su bastón, ella frunció el ceño

-Veo que no ha dejado su costumbre de golpear a la gente-dijo rodando los ojos

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije niña?-pregunto ignorando el comentario anterior

-Me ganaron oji-san, la encontró un nakama y después otro lo mato para quedársela-

-¡Pero niña!-dijo el anciano enfurecido golpeándola de nuevo-¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? La Yami yami no mi por si sola se saldrá de control, necesita de la Enton enton no mi para completarse-

-Pues ¡lo siento! Yo no lo sabía-el mayor suspiro y abrió su bolso rebuscado en el interior

-Tienes que enmendar tu error niña, de no ser así estaremos perdidos-dijo tomando su mano y colocando una pequeña fruta en su palma-Kaze kaze no mi-dijo soltando su muñeca para que analizara la fruta, era una especie de fresa de color azul, las semillas de la fresa formaban espirales-Cómela, te servirá de apoyo-

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-pregunto claramente confundida

-Recuperarla, solo existen dos frutas con la capacidad de robar Akuma no mi, una es la que perdiste, y la otra es la que ya controlas-dijo completamente serio y ella comprendió

-Bien haré lo que pueda-

-No niña tonta-dijo el anciano golpeándola de nuevo, ella comenzaba a cansarse de eso-Tienes que hacer más de lo que puedas-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí-dijo sobándose el lugar golpeado

-Bien, ahora vete, seguro que tienes más cosas que hacer-y el mayor reanudo su caminata, ella solo suspiró, no quería hacerle caso al viejo loco y no quería preocuparse, es decir, Ace ya se encargaría de eso ¿No? En ese caso ¿Para que molestarse? Bajo la mirada a la fruta en su mano e hizo una mueca

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el pecoso cuando llegó a su lado, ella cerró su mano entorno a la fresa

-Nada, un viejo loco que quiere que me coma una Akuma no mi-

-¿Otra?-

-Si, esa es mi interrogante-

-Guárdala, tal vez te sirva-le sugirió, ella asintió y la metió en su mochila, restándole importancia

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad de Nanohana se detuvieron.

-Entonces, nos separaremos y buscaremos por la ciudad-Ace asintió

-Si no encontramos nada nos veremos en 2 horas aquí-

-Hecho-ella sonrió-Intenta no meterte en problemas-

-Lo mismo para ti-el mayor correspondió a la sonrisa y dieron media vuelta para tomar rumbo

Ella decidió recorrer el mercado, compró un traje que según el vendedor era de bailarina y una capa parecida a la de Ace, se mezclo rápidamente, y con el afiche de Luffy en las manos iba preguntando de puesto en puesto si le habían visto.

El tiempo pasó rápido, mientras ella veía toda clase de baratijas que le llamaban la atención, incluso, había jurado haber visto a un reno que cargaba con bastantes paquetes al lado de un rubio de traje…no quiso creerse a si misma y pensó que era por el calor que ya veía cosas raras. Después de pasar otro rato comprando perfumes y otra cantimplora llena de agua, regreso a la búsqueda que inicialmente la había llevado allí

-Disculpe señora-dijo a una mujer que atendía uno de los puestos-¿Ha visto a esta persona?-pregunto señalando la foto

-No, lo siento señorita, es usted la segunda persona que pregunta por él-dijo haciendo reír a la menor

-Déjeme adivinar, un chico con sombrero que no lleva camisa-la mujer sonrió y asintió-Gracias de todas formas-a lo lejos escucho una explosión y al voltear vio una enorme columna de fuego que se alzaba hacia el cielo, lanzó un suspiro de frustración y masajeo sus cienes-¿No le dije que no se metiera en problemas?-se pregunto a si misma haciendo reír a la mujer que la había escuchado

Dio media vuelta y vio un grupo de personas correr hacia ella, se rasco la nuca y prefirió ignorar el alboroto que seguramente Ace había causado. Vio al chico rubio de nuevo junto al reno y descubrió que no habían sido alucinaciones suyas y que la imagen era real.

-Disculpa-le hablo al rubio de cejas extrañas, extendió el cartel atravesándose en su camino y señalo la foto-¿Lo has visto?-los ojos del chico se volvieron corazones y se hinco frente a ella tomando su mano

-Señorita, debo decir que se ve hermosa ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría tomar té conmigo?-

-Eh…no, gracias solo…quisiera saber si…-

-¡Ah! ¿Es que te ha hecho algo ese idiota de goma?-dijo él completamente furioso

-Entonces lo conoces-dijo intentando soltar su mano

-Si, él esta…-señalo con su mano detrás de él pero una voz mas grave le interrumpió

-¡Date prisa cejas de sushi!-

-¡¿A quien llamas cejas de sushi estúpido marimo?!-grito enfadado

-Sanji-kun, apresúrate-grito la pelirroja

-¡Como digas, Nami-swan!-sus ojos volvieron a ser corazones y comenzó a correr de nuevo, Raven decidió seguirle, ahora que tenía una pista de Luffy no pensaba perderla

**-0-**

-¡Ah, ahí esta! ¡Es Luffy! ¡Encontré a Luffy!-dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos, la pelinegra levanto la mirada hacia el puesto de vigía

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto el chico cerca del mascaron del barco

-Si, sin duda alguna-respondió el rubio-Con esa cara de idiota ¿Eh?-una mano sostuvo el barandal frente al chico de cejas extrañas

-¡He…vuelto!-se escucho el grito de su hermano menor mientras se impactaba contra el rubio y el reno cayendo sobre ellos

-¡Sanji-san! ¡Tony-kun!-grito la peliazul con las manos sobre sus mejillas

-Otra vez no…-escucho que susurraba el del turbante naranja mientras Luffy reía

-Lo siento mucho, Sanji, Chopper-el rubio se enderezo y comenzó a zarandearlo del chaleco

-¡Maldito! ¡¿No conoces tu propia fuerza?! ¡Debería aventarte por la borda!-

-¡Tiene razón! ¿Sabes cuantos problemas nos has causado?-reclamo la pelirroja junto a ellos-Compórtate más como un capitán-

-Perdón ¡Ah! Es cierto, ¡Ace!-dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el barandal intentando encontrarlo

-¿Ace?-

-¿Tu hermano estaba contigo?-

-¿Estas seguro que deberíamos dejarlo?-pregunto el de la nariz extrañamente larga

-Bueno, estará bien-concluyo Luffy despreocupado-Ace es fuerte-

-¿De verdad es tan fuerte?-pregunto el renito sorprendiendo a Raven

-Si, incluso antes de comer la Mera mera no mi, ¡No importa cuantas veces peleamos nunca pude ganarle ni una sola vez!-

-¿No lo venciste una vez? ¿Contra un humano común?-pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

-Así que resulta que el hermano mayor del monstruo es un SUPER monstruo-dijo de nuevo el de nariz larga

-Si, incluso yo lo pase mal a veces-Luffy rio divertido, la pelinegra sonrió al recordar las sesiones de entrenamiento con sus hermanos-¡Pero si peleara con él ahora le ganaría!-aseguró riendo nuevamente

-Esa es una afirmación sin fundamento-

-Y ahora…-reconoció la inconfundible voz de su hermano mayor, Luffy cayó Ace irrumpió en el barco-¿A quien podrías vencer?-

-¡Oh, Ace! Estos son los nakama de los que te estaba hablando-

-¡Oh! Hola a todos, supongo que mi hermano les ha dado problemas-

-Si, lo ha hecho-dijeron todos y correspondieron a la reverencia del mayor

-No tiene modales, por lo que es seguro que haya terminando quemando sus manos más de una vez…-

-Si, así ha sido-respondieron de nuevo al unísono

-Se los encargo-

-Por ahora, es probable que tengas algo que contarnos, ¿Quieres pasar? Hare algo de té-dijo el rubio con un cigarro en la mano

-Oh no, no te preocupes, pero aprecio tu consideración-Ace hizo otra reverencia y encendió el cigarro causando sorpresa, el pecoso bajo del barandal

-Alguien tan educado no puede ser el hermano de Luffy-dijo la pelirroja

Raven se acercó al grupo, caminando hacia el pecoso que la miró confuso por encontrarla allí, levantó su mano y comenzó jalar la mejilla del mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué parte de no causes problemas no entendiste?-le regaño mientras Hiken hacía una mueca de disgusto, Luffy se puso de pie reparando en la presencia de la chica

-¡Raven!-grito abalanzándose sobre ella-¡Tiempo sin verte!-dijo emocionado mientras la abrazaba con efusividad

-Si, bastante-concordó ella con una sonrisa, Luffy no había cambiado nada

-¿De donde la conoces?-pregunto el rubio confuso con la familiaridad de su capitán hacia la chica

-¡Baroque Works!-interrumpió la peliazul al ver la flota que se acercaba a ellos-¡Es la flota de Billions!-

-Luffy-dijo Ace llamando la atención de todos-Yo me encargaré de ellos-dijo y brincó hacia su bote tomando rumbo hacia los barcos

-¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunto la pelirroja

-En ese bote tan pequeño…-comento el de nariz rara

-Siéntense y vean, que tan bueno es el Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de Barbablanca-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Se quedaron en suspenso, observándolo, y después de ver el característico Hiken de Ace, la flota quedo completamente destruida.

-¡Increíble!-dijeron todos, la princesa demonio rodo los ojos

-Presumido-susurro irónica

* * *

**Ta da! Ya me siento con animos (: y por eso aquí les traje la conti…ojala les haya gustado, hice este cap más largo y ahora contesto reviews…aunque espero leer mas para el siguiente cap xD ok no, no soy exigente**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**me parece que si aprendieron su lección, y a mi parecer Raven no es tan inocente xD, mi intención no era que te diera un infarto (o que casi te diera) pero…bueno creo que valio la pena o no? Ace esta enamorado de ella (ya lo dijo) pero ella tiene que pasar por más cosas para darse cuenta de lo que siente ne? Bueno bueno, me alegra que este contenta con que Sabo este vivo y ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias, nos leemos en el sig. Bye!**

_**Bichi River: **_**jaja pues si, de hecho fue muy corto, y esta bien que me hayas dejado un review corto…o no? Ok, no se xD en fin, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos sigaos leyendo neh? Cuídate bye!**

**Bueno me despido, pidiéndoles que chequen mi nuevo fic llamado Redencion…es un AU y espero les guste n.n ahora si me despido**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Nota: empezare en Arabasta y al final me saltare a Water Seven vale? Es para no hacerlo largo y tedioso**

_**One piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 9**

-Aaah…-Luffy se quejaba por el calor y se negaba a seguir

-Ya basta de "Aaah" Luffy, solo te cansaras más-dijo Nami

-Aahh-

-No estas escuchando-

-¡No te burles de los renos!-grito Chopper a Ussop

-¡Ah! ¡Un monstruo!-

-Chopper, no te agrades así, no puedo tirar de ti-reclamo Zoro viendo de reojo al reno

Raven medio sonrió por la situación que observaba, parecía que se llevaban bastante bien.

-Vivi-chan parece que el calor no te afecta nada-dijo Sanji mirando a la princesa

-Es que yo nací aquí, por lo que casi no me afecta-respondió con una media sonrisa-Raven-san, tampoco parece que te afecte el calor-comento sacándola de sus pensamientos

La pelinegra solo sonrió-Ya sabes lo que dicen, mente fresca, cuerpo fresco-Vivi correspondió a la sonrisa-Además, tener un hermano que irradia el calor equivalente a un desierto hace que me acostumbre-comentó riendo, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de Ace, haciéndola reír mas

La platica continuo entre Ussop y Vivi, para después casi matar a Luffy por haber tomado agua demás. Sin que se lo esperaran llego la noche y tuvieron que acampar, Ace se sentó fuera de su tienda sin decir nada, estaba muy callado, bastante a opinión de Raven.

-Hacía mucho calor por el día, ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Nami temblando del frío y abrazándose a si misma

-En el desierto no hay nada que absorba el calor por lo que las noches son bastante frías-explico Vivi

Raven dio la última mordida a su carne y después se la lanzo a Lu, que le había estado preguntando si se la iba a terminar, observo de reojo a Ace, un poco alejado de los demás observándolos disimuladamente y mientras Chopper, Ussop y Zoro discutían, ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

Se sentó en su regazo y se recargó, acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro, sin decir nada

-Abrázame-exigió-Tengo frío-el pecoso rodo los ojos

-Pareces niña caprichosa-dijo obedeciendo a la petición-orden de la chica

-Cálido-dijo ella con una media sonrisa-Me gusta-dijo comenzando a cerrar los ojos

-Oe, Raven, no te duermas, no te cargare adentro de la tienda-dijo Hiken y la princesa rio por el comentario

-¿No les sorprende?-pregunto Vivi deteniéndose junto a ellos que solo se limitaron a escucharla-Luffy-san, al principio yo también estaba sorprendida, Luffy-san no actúa como un capitán, es normal que un capitán pirata sea alabado por su tripulación, pero esta misma tarde estaban peleando porque tomo solo un poco de agua, pero… ¿Saben que? Después de estar con ellos durante tanto tiempo he comenzado a entenderlos un poco-

-Esa es la forma que tiene Luffy de hacer las cosas-dijo Ace con una sonrisa y la pelinegra solo asintió-No ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño, aunque sea así, la gente siempre se reúne alrededor suyo, es un hermano menor muy tonto, pero tiene cierto encanto-

-Así que ya lo sabían-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

-Lo conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, gracias-dijo Raven volviendo a cerrar los ojos-Te preocupaba si nos preocupábamos por él ¿verdad?-dijo con una media sonrisa

-Si, pero, parece que estaba preocupada por nada-ella sonrió y la mayor correspondió al gesto

-Me voy a dormir-anunció la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y entrando a la tienda, despidiéndose de la peliazul con la mano

-Buenas noches Raven-san-

-Descansa Vivi-dijo y desapareció dentro de la manta sin decir nada más

Al poco rato, Ace entró también recostándose junto a ella, que le daba la espalda. La chica giró a quedar de frente con él y recargo su frente en el pecho del mayor, quien solo esperaba a que dijera algo.

-Lu tiene buenos nakamas-comentó finalmente cuando se sentía adormilada

-Tiene la facilidad para hacerse querer-fue todo lo que el pecoso respondió y ella empezó a reír, dejándolo confundido

-Mi mamá alguna vez me dijo, que las parejas casadas discutían sobre temas importantes justo antes de dormir…y lo único que hemos hecho es platicar a esta hora-se explico sin dejar de reír-Es algo extraño ¿No lo crees?-el pecoso se quedo callado, escuchándola reírse por su propio comentario, últimamente tenia un pensamiento importante en la cabeza y quería dejarlo aclarado cuanto antes…solo que no le salían las palabras cuando intentaba hablar sobre ello-¿Estas bien?-pregunto al notar lo serio que estaba

-Raven…necesito decirte algo-

-De…acuerdo, me estas asustando ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo alejando un poco el rostro para verle completamente seria

-Te quiero-dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella puso una mueca extraña

-Yo también te quiero Ace-dijo como si no terminara de comprender algo, el mayor la observo, comprendiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería

-No entiendes-afirmo rascándose la cabeza y desviando la mirada, ahora es cuando empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y los penetrantes orbes azul eléctrico de la chica no ayudaban en nada se enderezo y ella le siguió, quedando sentados de frente, ella continuaba expectante-Lo que quiero decir es que…te quiero, pero no como tu estas pensando, si no de una forma distinta… ¿Me explico?-Raven negó con la cabeza

-Creo que me acabas de confundir más, ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?-Ace tomo una bocanada de aire y asintió

-Raven, me gustas-dijo con una media sonrisa y en seguida se sonrojo desviando la mirada, inhalo con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella que lo observaba completamente seria, para después hacer una expresión que lo hizo ponerse aun más rojo

-Oh-lo miró fijamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara-Ehh…mmm-

-¡E-es mentira!-dijo de repente retractándose bajando la vista al suelo provocado que ella riera

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Eres como un niño-dijo enderezándose un poco-Este… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una relación?-la sonrisa que le dedicaba era cálida y le estaba gustando pero comenzó a tartamudear

-Re… ¿Qué?-se quedó mudo, perdiéndose por un momento en los orbes azules de la chica-N-no es necesario, lo que dije fue mentira-logró articular finalmente volviendo a bajar la mirada

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad fue una mentira?-preguntó incrédula, viéndolo fijamente-¡Que mentira mas despiadada!-se quejo y después suspiro-Bueno, esta bien, que bueno que es así-dijo recostándose y cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-¿Eh?...-

-¡Que bueno!-celebro cerrando los ojos y volviendo a sonreír-¡Que bueno!-Ace la observo como se acomodaba y después de un "Buenas noches" se quedó dormida…o eso creía

**-0-**

Recién habían terminado la batalla contra Crocodile y salieron victoriosos pero bastante lastimados, en especial Luffy que aun no despertaba y se encontraba inmóvil, los demás ya exploraban el enorme castillo y comían, reponiendo las fuerzas perdidas.

Raven vigilaba a su hermano, sentada junto a la cama en la que descansaba, mientras Chopper que tampoco había dormido todo ese tiempo le cuidaba, de repente su cabeza se fue de frente y la chica hizo malabares por evitar que el renito cayera al suelo de lleno.

-Eso estuvo cerca-

-¡Ah!-Raven volteó a ver al chico en la cama que la miraba fijamente-¿Por qué estas abrazando a Chopper y a mi no?-pregunto haciendo berrinche, intentando moverse mas no lo lograba

-Shh, Lu, despertarás a Chopper-dijo mientras recostaba al renito en la cama contigua y se sentaba de nuevo junto a la de su hermano notando que ya se había dormido de nuevo, tomo el paño de su frente y lo enjuago en el agua del cuenco en el buró para colocársela nuevamente, la fiebre del menor no había bajado aún-Ah, creo que estabas medio dormido-volvió a tomar asiento observándolo

-Estas muy lejos-dijo Luffy con los ojos cerrados, ella solo medio sonrió y se recostó a su lado

-¿Mejor?-

-Si-sonrió ampliamente-No puedo moverme-

-No te preocupes-le abrazo con cuidado acariciando su cabello con ternura-Necesitas descansar, es todo-

-Te extrañe mucho Rave-dijo antes de quedar dormido nuevamente

-Y yo a ti Lu-aseguro, quedándose dormida también

**-0-**

Cuando Luffy se había separado de los demás para platicar con Coby y Helmeppo, la pelinegra se acercó a su abuelo como quien no quiere la cosa y se sentó junto a él. Observándolo martillar.

-Así que… ¿Mucho trabajo?-dijo pues fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir para iniciar la conversación

-Lo de siempre-respondió el mayor, la miró de reojo y suspiró-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Nada-negó de inmediato sintiéndose descubierta, pero la mirada severa de su abuelo le hizo decir la verdad-¿Has sabido algo de Ace?-pregunto con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos clavados en el suelo

-No-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…creo que te enteraste que ha estado tras la caza de Teach ¿No?-Garp asintió-Tengo…un mal presentimiento, y cualquier información referente a él me serviría para calmar mis nervios-

-¿Es que ahora son novios?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, no ¿Cómo crees? Me preocupa porque es mi hermano-

-Aja, y Luffy no es un glotón-Raven sonrió ante el sarcasmo del anciano

-Te lo digo en serio-

-Bien, como quieras, pero si después me llega la noticia de que están juntos, me enfadare porque no me dijiste la verdad-

-Estoy hablando en serio, primero me dijo que le gustaba y cuando le sugerí que tuviéramos una relación me dijo que era mentira-el vicealmirante comenzó a reírse con ganas

-No recordaba que él fuera un cobarde, y no esperaba que lo fuera, mucho menos en esto-

-¡Eso no es lo importante!-dijo ella haciéndose la victima-¡Me dijo una mentira horrible! Estuve a punto de creerle-cuando el viejo dejo de reírse, se aclaró la garganta y cruzo lo brazos

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?-

-Mmm, que deberías seguir ayudándoles a reparar la pared-dijo divertida pero se detuvo al instante cuando se cruzo con la seriedad reflejada en los ojos del mayor-No lo se, me pone un poco nerviosa, no había imaginado que algo así pasaría-

-Yo si, esa extraña devoción que se tienen me daba una idea de lo que podrían llegar a sentir o ser, por eso, solo era cuestión de tiempo, vacile un poco cuando tu padre te llevó lejos, pero en cuanto vi tu primer afiche de Se busca no tuve mas dudas-

-Yo no estoy tan segura-bajó la mirada aun pensativa y se rasco la cabeza

-Si me llego a enterar de algo te avisaré-

-Gracias viejo-sonrió y lo abrazó con cariño, siendo correspondida-Ahora, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer aún y tu tienes una pared inconclusa aún-se puso de pie sonriente de nuevo

-Bien, bien, que te vaya bien niña-

-Gracias, a ti igual-hecho a correr y se detuvo, regresando sobre sus pasos, se inclino de nuevo y beso la mejilla de Garp-Te extrañe viejo-y de nuevo comenzó a correr hacia las calles de Water Seven siendo observada por el vicealmirante que ahora estaba serio

-Espero que todo salga bien-susurro y continúo con su trabajo

* * *

**Ok! El siguiente capitulo, sé que esta corto pero ya viene lo bueno xD ok no, emmm debo avisarles que ya no queda mucho para el final (a menos que mi mente loca decida lo contrario xD) en fin, por ahora contesto reviews**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**Raven esta loca! xD ok no, pero bueno intento mantener un poco el personaje que a veces me desvio xD en fin en fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap, y por cierto que bueo que me dices o del mini infarto que casi me da uno por casi dártelo a ti xD…creo que eso fue confuso, mejor olvídalo, espero leer tu review! Cuídate bye!**

_**Bichi River: **_**intento escribir lo mas rápido que puedo pero con los exámenes me cuesta un poquito de trabajo, a mi también me ha pasado lo que a ti xD creo que a veces me dejo llevar demasiado jaja en fin, me despido ojala te haya gustado el cap nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Eli Lawliet: **_**si, Ace es lindo :B, de hecho si, yo también estaba pensando en Zuko de Avatar xD en fin, yo igual quiero un abrazo de Ace pero no me tocan a mi u.u ni modo espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ahora si me despido y nos leemos prontito, ya casi acabo el siguiente xD (ya lo tenia escrito desde hace un buen jaja)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Nota: en este cap me salto después de lo que ocurrió en Sabaody **

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 10**

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cuerpo aun dolía y sentía que no podía moverlo, mas la voz familiar de Marco le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-le amenazo poniendo la mano sobre su hombro para evitar que pudiera levantarse

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-dijo cuando finalmente pudo hablar

-Pues es una buena pregunta…hay una enorme huella de oso en la cubierta por lo que creo que fue Kuma-explico y ella se enderezo con rapidez

-¡Luffy!-casi grito asustada al recordar la cara de terror de su hermano al verle desaparecer

-Tranquila-le pidió con las manos en alto

-Pero es que…-

-Relájate, por más que te desesperes no podrás hacer nada por él si no sabes donde esta-la chica suspiro

-Si, tienes razón-llevo sus manos a la cabeza intentando reorganizar su cabeza-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo inconsciente?-

-Bueno, aparte de los tres días de viaje-se quedo pensativo-Alrededor de unas diez horas, estabas bastante herida y necesitabas descansar-

-Estoy mejor ahora-dijo retirando con lentitud las sábanas de la cama

-Aquí esta tu ropa-dijo entregándole las prendas dobladas-Las enfermeras te la quitaron para curarte-

-¿Significa que estoy desnuda?-Marco sonrió

-Significa que debajo de las vendas estas desnuda-le señalo el pecho y al verse se rió de si misma

-Parezco una momia-se quito las de la cabeza y comenzó a ponerse la ropa encima

El toquido en la entrada hizo que ambos voltearan

-Adelante-dijo Raven y la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a Shirohige con su semblante serio

-Me alegro que despertaras-dijo acercándose a la chica, ella sonrió al verle e inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo-Hay algo importante que debes saber-

-Padre, no creo que debas decírselo aún, recién ha ordenado su cabeza-sugirió Marco

-Es importante que se lo diga ahora, tiene que saber porque se quedará en la isla-Raven se puso su playera de tirantes y encima se puso otra mas holgada, cuando su padre dijo que se quedaría alzo la vista rápidamente confundida

-Esperen, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? ¿Tan malo es que les acompañe a donde sea que van?-

-Si, es bastante peligroso y no te voy a arriesgar-su padre se sentó con semblante serio en la camilla de al lado y la miró escogiendo en su mente la mejor manera de comunicárselo

-De acuerdo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-pregunto con una media sonrisa, esperado que fuera algo tan insignificante como lo que se imaginaba…pero entonces su sonrisa se borro cuando la imagen de Ace apareció en su mente-Tiene que ver con Ace ¿Cierto?-pregunto cautelosa

Ambos hombres suspiraron, Marco se acercó a ella y le entrego un periódico, al extenderlo y leer la noticia principal sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco…ejecutarían a Ace en 5 días.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-dijo enfadada y con la respiración entrecortada, su mano se envolvió en llamas negras que desintegraron el pedazo de papel en la mano al instante-N-no puede estar pasando-

-Tranquilízate Raven, te vas a lastimar-le pidió el comandante

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto con toda seguridad en su voz mas su padre negó con la cabeza

-Tú no irás-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, ofendida

-Es peligroso, y no me voy a arriesgar a perderte-

-Pero no es justo Ace es…-

-He dicho que no-

-Padre-le refuto ella con decisión en la mirada y el ceño fruncido, en su voz no había señal de duda y sus manos sostenían con fuerza la sabana-Ace es…Ace es…-se mordió los labios y trago saliva con dificultad-Mis hermanos son mi tesoro…no puedo dejarle morir, no podría perdonarme, iré, y me niego a aceptar un no por respuesta-dijo viendo a los ojos de su padre con total seguridad, el mayor suspiró

-Supongo que nada de lo que diga podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión-Newgate volvió a mirar a la chica y se puso de pie-De acuerdo, irás-la pelinegra sonrió y sintió un poco de alivio en su corazón-Marco-le llamo a su comandante-Ponla al tanto de lo que haremos-ordeno y salió de la habitación

Se quedaron en completo silencio, el comandante solo observaba a la chica que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces… ¿Ace es…?-pregunto volviendo a sentarse junto a la cama, ella sonrió

-Soy bastante estúpida-se dijo a su misma y se dejo caer sobre la almohada poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos cerrados-Tenía que esperar hasta el último momento para notarlo-

-¿Notarlo?-pregunto más no recibió respuesta alguna, no la necesito sabía de que hablaba ella -Ace me dijo…que estaba enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo-le vio sentarse de nuevo y cubrir sus ojos con sus manos

-Lo sé-contesto ella y suspiró-Me lo dijo en Arabasta-

-¿Y por qué no hiciste algo?-

-Cuando me lo dijo…al momento se arrepintió, y yo le dije que me alegraba de ello…pero no lo dije de mala manera…quiero decir, tenía miedo que las cosas cambiaran y lo perdiera… ¿Me entiendes?-

-Creo que…más bien eres un poco torpe para darte cuenta de lo que sientes, a parte de que tenías miedo-Raven volteo a ver a su amigo, él solo le sonrió al verla con esa cara de niña indefensa-Te apuesto a que ya tienes bastante tiempo queriéndolo igual pero lo confundiste con lo mucho que lo querías como hermano-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Estoy casi seguro-la menor sonrió

-Quien lo diría Marco el comandante de la primera división de piratas de Shirohige también es Doctor Corazón-sonrió y el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa

- Ace me dijo lo mismo hace tiempo-ella suspiró

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan comandante?-pregunto poniendo toda su atención a lo que el mayor le explicaría

**-0-**

-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?-pregunto Vista cuando ella salió del comedor y se acercó a los comandantes que estaban reunidos en cubierta

-Bastante bien, aunque estoy un poco preocupada por mi hermano menor, estoy segura de que cometerá alguna locura para salvar a Ace-

-No creo que sea tan imprudente-dijo Marco

-No lo conoces…es capaz de ir a meterse a Impel Down con tal de lograr su objetivo-

-¿Estas…hablando en serio?-pregunto Jozu y ella sonrió

-No sería la primera vez que cometa alguna locura-se recargo en el barandal y su cara descanso en su mano-Me preocupa-

-Relájate un poco mujer, ya es bastante con que te preocupes por Ace-le sugirió Marco

-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, ellos son lo más importante en mi vida-

-Necesitas relajarte o terminarás quemando a todos en el barco-dijo Izou señalando a una pobre victima que corría de un lado a otro con llamas negras que al instante desaparecieron

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpo sonrojada

-Dijiste que la Enton enton no mi se controlaba con tu sentimientos, si te sales de control nos pones en peligro a todos-

-Lo siento, lo siento, será mejor que vaya a dormir un poco-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por costumbre hacia el camarote que solía compartir con Ace el tiempo que estuvo allí, cuando cerró la puerta tras ella sintió el frío y vacío de la habitación

El ropero entre abierto tenia solo camisas que él no usaba y algunas prendas para clima invernal, que obviamente no usaba, y un solo short con su cinturón, medio sonrió, que manía la de él la de comprar varias cosas iguales, en la silla estaba ausente la inseparable mochila del comandante de la segunda división, en el buró aun estaba el libro que ella había olvidado y el inseparable sombrero sobre este, la cama estaba hecha perfectamente…ella la había tendido antes de que ambos partieran…estaba tan solitario, tan frío. Camino hasta el armario y saco una camisa amarilla para ponérsela, la abotono y se sentó en la cama abrazando sus piernas. Se puso el sombrero que le quedaba un poco grande tapando sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Recargo su frente en sus rodillas levantando un poco el sombrero y suspiró.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que le dejó ir en Arabasta. Sus sospechas casi se confirmaron cuando la Vivre Card que le dio a Luffy se iba encogiendo cada vez más, y a pesar de que le dijo a su hermano que no se preocupara, ella no pudo evitarlo. Pero ahora que simplemente habían anunciado que lo ejecutarían pronto solo quería regresar el tiempo y detenerle antes de que decidiera ir a buscar a Teach.

Quería tenerlo junto a ella y abrazarle, sentir el calor que despedía de su cuerpo, decirle cuanto lo quería y lo tonta que fue al no notarlo antes…la verdad es lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar a llegar a Marine Ford y hacer todo lo que pudiese y hasta más para salvarlo, como él siempre fue para salvarla cuando era una niña. Fue entonces cuando decidió sumirse en los buenos recuerdos y no pensar por ahora en lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Te ves bastante solitaria así-levanto la cabeza sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su padre frente a ella, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando entró en la habitación-¿Te asuste? Lo siento, no era mi intención-se disculpo el hombre y ella negó con la cabeza, recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas

-Solo estoy un poco pensativa, me siento nerviosa porque no sé que hacer cuando lleguemos allí-

-Lo entiendo, también entendería si quisieras sacar tu frustración llorando-Raven no se inmuto cuando sintió que su padre se sentó frente a ella-Tu madre solía llorar y gritar a todo mundo cuando estaba frustrada-

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo pero no quiero lastimar a los chicos-respondió en voz baja aunque sabía que el mayor le escucharía

-¿Sabes que…cuando Ace llegó aquí y le dijeron sobre el puesto de comandante, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que yo diría si me enteraba que su padre era Roger?-

-Esa siempre ha sido su preocupación-contesto ella-Que le rechacen cuando sepan sobre su progenitor-medio sonrió y suspiró-Cuando Sabo nos dijo a Luffy y a mi de quien era hijo y Luffy se lo dijo de frente se enfado con nosotros y nos dijo que ya no éramos hermanos-soltó una risa nostálgica -Pero la verdad es que no quería que lo rechazáramos-

El hombre observó a su hija y soltó una de sus típicas risas-Le dije que su personalidad era bastante diferente a la de Roger…-comentó

-El viejo dice que son iguales-dijo ella sin dejar se sonreír

-Guarararara-Shirohige rio con ganas-A ti no te puedo engañar…eres igual a tu madre -repitió con los brazos cruzados y suspiro observando fijamente a la menor-Teach nos mandó su sombrero junto con su cuchillo en un especie de vórtice de oscuridad cuando hicieron publica la noticia de la ejecución-

-Ya se me hacía extraño que esto estuviera aquí si él nunca lo soltaba-comentó y miró sus rodillas-Me esta cayendo agua…pero no esta lloviendo, no recordaba que aquí hubiera una gotera-comentó limpiándose las gotas de sus piernas

-Estas llorando Raven-dijo firmemente su padre

La menor se sorprendió pasando sus manos por su rostro descubriendo que el hombre tenía razón.

-Tenía…mucho tiempo que no lo hacía-dijo ella y sonrió-Había olvidado lo que se sentía-

El toquido en la puerta les hizo voltear hacia esta esperando que se anunciaran.

-Padre-habló Marco del otro lado en voz baja, aunque sabía que le escuchaban-Los chicos quieren que vengas para revisar unas cosas antes de llegar-

-De acuerdo-dijo y se puso de pie caminando hacia su hija-Lo traeremos sano y salvo hija, cueste lo que nos cueste-ella asintió y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano

-Dormiré un rato-anunció y se recostó dándole la espalda al mayor

-Bien, por favor en cuanto despiertes, ve a verme a mi habitación-dijo Shirohige y salió de la habitación con su semblante imperturbable

* * *

**Ok! Eh aquí el sig cap, ya lo tenía pero edite algunas cosas n.n bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahora contesto reviews! :)**

_**Erika D.: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, si, cuando están en Water Seven Ace ya se ha ido, se que debí poner la despedida pero no sabía que poner sobre todo cuando Raven a rechazado a Ace de forma sutil, bueno, si tienes otra duda dime y te la aclaro :D nos estamos leyendo bye!**

_**Bichi River: **_**chachi piruli eh? Mmm me gusta esa frase xD, que bueno que te haya gustado, y yo también quiero uno para mi y que bueno que le hayas entendido, se que estuvo un poco confuso, pero lo importante es que entendiste jeje bueno me despido, nos leemos bye!**

_**Ichiru no Are: **_**si, entendiste a la perfección xD! La declaración la había escrito diferente pero después de leerla unas tres veces decidí modificarla y creo que esta quedo mejor :B en sí el quería decírselo en serio pero se arrepintió al verla con cara de malvada en fin en fin xD, asi que si, es un niño jaja, y si queda poco para el final y lo que tengo planeado para eso…bueno digamos que será un poco diferente, en fin, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate bye-bye~!**

**Bueno me retiro que estoy a punto de hacer un examen n.n nos leemos!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	11. Capitulo 11

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 11**

-Padre, chicos, ¡No hice caso de su consejo y me fui! ¡¿Por qué vinieron por mí?! ¡Yo soy la causa de todo esto!-grito Ace desde la plataforma completamente desesperado

-No-dijo Shirohige mirando a su comandante-Yo fui el que dijo que fueras-el pecoso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-Hijo mío-

-¡Mentira! Ustedes me dijeron que no fuera-

-Yo te dije que fueras-le interrumpió el capitán con voz firme-Yo te dije que fueras ¿No es así, Marco?-

-Si, eso fue lo que yo escuché, lamento que te hayamos hecho pasar por esto, Ace, todos en este mar lo saben, saben lo que le pasa al que le pone una mano encima a nuestros nakamas-un par de gritos de aliento hacia el chico y todos comenzaron a vitorear entusiasmados

Cada quien tenia sus propias metas para aquella guerra, algunos marines observaban a el más grande pirata de ese momento, algunos asustados, asombrados y otros completamente decididos a lo que estaban a punto de hacer, una fuerte ráfaga de viento les azoto haciéndoles callar por un instante y una especie de remolino se hizo junto a Edward Newgate haciendo aparecer de apoco a una figura femenina.

Cuando el golpe de viento paró lo primero que pudieron distinguir fue el sombrero inseparable de Portgas, unas sandalias-bota negras, los shorts del chico con su típico cinturón ajustados a una cintura delgada, la blusa de tirantes negra y la blanca holgada sobre esta que mostraban con claridad el dragón que nacía de su espalda y recorría el brazo izquierdo. Al levantar un poco la cabeza descubrió sus orbes azul eléctrico con una sonrisa arrogante, coloco sus manos en la cintura e hizo una mueca.

-¡Maldición!-la visión que tenían en ese momento era…única-Mira lo que ocurre cuando te quito la vista de encima-

-¿Qué estas…?-la pregunta se quedó en el aire-¡Raven! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! -

-¡Ah, no es algo que sea muy agradable de contar!-

-A ella…no la esperábamos aquí-dijo un marine en un susurro tragando la saliva con dificultad

-Vaya, así que la Princesa Demonio decidió aparecer por aquí, esto se pondrá interesante-comento Smoker más que listo

El enorme Tsunami estaba por inundar Marine Ford cuando Aokiji saltó y congeló el agua en el acto, intentando atacar a Shirohige. El capitán del Moby Dick las destruyo y los comandantes comenzaron a bajar del barco iniciando con el ataque. Raven medio sonrió y se sentó sobre el mascarón, cruzando las piernas.

La batalla recién comenzaba, los comandantes lucían sus habilidades y apenas se abrían paso para llegar a la plataforma, mientras Ace los veía bastante preocupado, no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por su culpa.

-Los chicos se están divirtiendo-aseguró

-¿Y tú?-pregunto Newgate a su hija

-Aun no es momento, debo esperar un poco más-

-Bien, como gustes-

**-0-**

Voltearon al cielo al escuchar un estruendo y algunos gritos que llamaban la atención, la pelinegra comenzó a reír divertida y se puso de pie, mientras veía al barco caer sobre la superficie de hielo.

-Sabia que aparecería en el lugar menos esperado-dijo en voz baja mientras se sacudía los shorts

-¡Ace!-se escucho el grito de su hermano por todo el lugar

-¡Luffy!-

-¡Ace! ¡Vinimos a salvarte!-volvió a gritar Luffy con bastante determinación

-¡Luffy!-gritó Raven haciendo voltear al chico que le sonrió y de inmediato estaba junto a ella-Te estaba esperando ¿Estas listo?-

-¡SI!-afirmo efusivo y después de un enorme salto desde el barco hasta la capa de hielo comenzaron a correr abriéndose paso por el lugar

-¡Luffy, Raven! ¡Váyanse de aquí por favor, somos piratas este es nuestro destino! ¡No quiero que corran la misma suerte que yo!-

-¡No iremos a ningún lado hasta no haberte salvado!-respondió el menor

-¡Ya tengo a gente que quiere salvarme! ¡Luffy por favor! ¡Está es mi aventura! ¡Márchense!-les gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Y no pienso marcharme!-

-¡No iremos a ningún sitio!-fue la conclusión de la chica golpeando a varios con una ráfaga de viento y dejando a otros incapacitados por las llamas negras-No sin ti-

**-0-**

Ace estaba más que preocupado, miró lo que tenía enfrente, su capitán, su padre había ido a salvarle, sus hermanos, iban a arriesgar su vida por él, y no sabía porque, tenía la sensación de que esa guerra era en vano, que nada podría salvarle.

Veía a Luffy y a Raven peleando juntos, no quería creer que estaban allí, tenía miedo que algo les pasara por su culpa, pero conociéndolos no se irían de ahí hasta lograr lo que querían. Casi sintió que el corazón se le salía cuando estuvieron a punto de dañar a la pelinegra e intento ponerse de pie, correr a ayudarle, estaba desesperado, nada le había salido como planeó.

Bajo la mirada y recargó la cabeza en la plataforma, recordando a las veces que salvó a Raven de los problemas en los que se metía sola…más nunca había olvidado la forma en que lo había defendido a él…

…

_-¿Gol D. Roger? ¿Te refieres a Gold Roger? ¿Me preguntas si lo conozco? ¿No te preguntas porque hay tanta destrucción en este mundo causada por piratas? ¡Es la culpa de Roger!-_

_-¿La culpa de Roger?-pregunto Ace_

_-Yo escuche que antes de que fuera ejecutado, él se mofaba de su supuesto gran tesoro haciendo que los tontos piratas que le creyeron se volvieran locos-dijo uno_

_-¡Él ni siquiera debió haber nacido!-aseguró el de la gran barba_

_-¡Era un bastardo bueno para nada! ¡Incluso después de su muerte hizo que los piratas tomaran los mares! ¡Él es una molestia, vivo o muerto! ¡Fue la más grande porquería en el mundo que jamás he visto, recuerda eso!-tomo un gran trago de su bebida_

_-¿Qué pasaría si él tuviese un hijo?-volvió a preguntar_

_-¿Si tuviera un hijo? ¡No merecería vivir! ¡Tiene la sangre maldita en sus venas, debería ser ejecutado en seguida!-el niño apretó sus puños completamente enfadado-¡Vete de aquí niño, estas arruinando mi bebida!-dijo el hombre tomándolo por la playera y elevándolo del suelo_

_De repente lo soltó y llevó sus manos a la nuca_

_-¡¿Pero que demonios…?!-dijo volteando y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le veían con molestia, entre sus manos una tubería que sostenía con fuerza-¡¿Y tu quien demonios eres?!-_

_-¡No toques a mi hermano!-grito la niña aventando el tubo y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños_

…

Se enderezó un poco sin levantar la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi mente esta tan deformada! ¡No es el momento adecuado para esto! Mi padre, mi hermano, mis amigos, Raven, todos están sufriendo por mi ¡Estoy tan feliz y no puedo parar de llorar! En este último momento estoy empezando a pensar que ¡QUIERO VIVIR!-grito sin parar de sollozar conmoviendo a su abuelo que solo frunció el ceño

**-0-**

Raven le abrió paso a Luffy dándole la oportunidad para que se aproximara a la plataforma de Ejecución, pero su abuelo se interpuso en su camino.

-Abuelo, sal de mi camino-

-¡No! Yo Monkey D. Garp, soy un marine que se encarga de arrestar y matar piratas-

-Abuelo, te digo que te quites-volvió a pedir Luffy

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres pasar tendrás que matarme-

-¡No lo haré, abuelo! ¡Muévete!-

-¡Si no lo haces Ace morirá!-

-¡Dije que no lo haré!-refuto el menor sin dejar de correr

-Entonces yo no tendré piedad, Luffy tu eres… ¡Mi enemigo!-declaró y cerró el puño dispuesto a golpear a su nieto, finalmente el chico lo golpeó sin detener su paso, le había dolido en el alma golpear a su abuelo, pero tenía razón, de no haberlo hecho Ace moriría, dio un gran salto y logró llegar a la plataforma sorprendiendo a su hermano y a Sengoku

-Por fin…por fin ¡Lo logré!-dijo el Mugiwara con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Luffy! ¡Eres un…!-dejo la frase inconclusa y se dedico a sonreír

-Espera un poco, tengo la llave-dijo rebuscando entre sus bolsillos

-¡Luffy! ¡Cuidado!-grito Raven desde abajo al ver crecer a Sengoku-¡Ryuuka!-el tatuaje en su cuerpo comenzó a enroscarse en su brazo avanzando hasta que el enorme dragón de llamas negras rugió y fue dirigido hasta la plataforma, terminando de derrumbarla

-¡Fuego! ¡Disparen a la plataforma!-el sonido de los cañones fue opacado por otro aullido aun más fuerte y algunas balas se perdieron en el cuerpo de flamas oscuras del animal más las que no pudo alcanzar dieron de lleno adonde se encontraban-¡Hiken no pudo usar sus habilidades por las esposas de Kairouseki! ¡Es un hombre muerto! ¡Mugiwara también debe estar muerto!-una poderosa explosión se escucho por toda la plaza y los marines se quedaron asombrados al ver las esposas caer al suelo-¡Un túnel de fuego dentro de la columna de humo!-

-Siempre eres tan imprudente Luffy, jamás escuchas lo que te digo y siempre haces estupideces como esta-al escuchar la voz de Ace los piratas gritaron de emoción y Raven pudo sentir que respiraba con un poco de tranquilidad

-¡Ace!-gritaron Luffy y Raven al mismo tiempo con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción

-¡Hiken no Ace…esta libre!-

* * *

**Ok! He aquí la continuación! Ojala les haya gustado n.n **

_**Artemisa93: **_**hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado pronto volveré con la conti asi que nos estamos leyendo vale? Bye-bye~!**

**Bien, me despido y nos estamos leyendo, cuídense.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	12. Capitulo 12

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 12**

-Váyanse ustedes, no hay barco que me pueda llevar a la nueva era-declaro Shirohige golpeando el barco, todos se rehusaban a irse y comenzaron a lagrimear

-¡No nos iremos de aquí sin ti padre!-

-No podemos irnos así-

-¡Padre!-gritaron todos al unísono con el dolor a flor de piel

-¡Raven!-habló el capitán y la chica apareció junto a él en una ráfaga de viento-Haz lo que te pedí…no te atrevas a mirar atrás-el rostro de la chica estaba envuelto en lágrimas, no quería hacerlo, pero él se lo había pedido como un favor especial, un único y último favor

-¡Entendido!-contestó como pudo e hizo una barrera de fuego negro entre los piratas y su padre

-Raven, ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!-

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu padre?!-

-¡No quiero escuchar más quejas! ¡Váyanse ahora!-grito de último Newgate callando a todos y finalmente convenciéndolos de irse

-¡Ace-san! ¡Luffy-kun! Pónganse en frente de mí, ellos los quieren a ustedes-dijo Jinbei y ambos hermanos asintieron dándole la razón, gritos se escucharon detrás de ellos y Ace solo apretó los párpados con furia-¡Ustedes sigan adelante, no se detengan!-

-Después de rescatar a Ace salen corriendo, justo como lo hacen los cobardes-dijo Akainu detrás de ellos con saña, los comandantes intentaban controlar a sus subordinados-Bueno, no esperaba mucho de ellos, ya que son como su capitan, que es solo, ¡Un perdedor de la era anterior!-

-¿Un perdedor?-

-¡Ace!-

El pecoso dio media vuelta con la furia marcada en el rostro y los puños convertidos en fuego

-Retira lo que acabas de decir-dijo completamente enojado

-Detente Ace, solo te esta provocando, ¡Ignóralo!-

-¿Retirarlo? Ni en un millón de años, te diré porque-Akainu medio sonrió con arrogancia-Tu padre Gold Roger conquisto el Grand Line y abrió la puerta de la nueva era llamada la era pirata sacrificándose a si mismo, como almirante de la marina no debería decirlo pero, hizo honor a su nombre "El rey de los piratas", por otro lado ¿Qué ha hecho Shirohige? La verdad no creo que haya tenido la intención de pelear con Roger y aunque gobernó el mar durante años, no pudo convertirse en el rey y no gano nada-

-¡Retíralo!-grito Ace con firmeza

-Detente Ace, no lo hagas-grito Izou completamente nervioso

-¡Ace!-gritaron los demás

Su brazo se convirtió en fuego y lanzó un puñetazo rápido siendo respondido por el puño de lava del Almirante, mandándolo a volar mientras se sostenía la mano.

-No eres más que el fuego, pero mi lava puede quemar incluso el fuego-declaro serio-Soy mucho mas poderoso que tu-

-¡Ace!-dijo Luffy pero al dar el primer paso hacia su hermano cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo temblándole, estaba más que exhausto, un pequeño papel salió volando al haber caído-La Vivre Card de Ace-dijo extendiendo una mano para tomarla pero el pequeño papel se movía en dirección del mayor

-El rey Pirata, Gold Roger, El revolucionario, Dragon, me sorprendió escuchar que los hijos de estos dos fuesen hermanastros, no me importa si los demás huyen-dijo mirando de reojo a Mugiwara-Mira lo que hago-brincó pasando el cuerpo de Hiken y corriendo hacia el menor

-¡Espera…! ¡Luffy!-grito Ace

Repentinamente el aire cambió de dirección, formando un torbellino y golpeando de lleno al Almirante, dejando su brazo como una enorme roca antes de que pudiese tocar a Luffy. Los piratas detrás pudieron respirar momentáneamente.

-Ah, por supuesto, me olvidaba de ti, creí que habías decidido morir con tu padre como el cobarde y perdedor que es-observó a la pelinegra que lo veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro, llevaba una katana en la mano ¿De donde la había sacado? Seguramente se la quitaría a algún cadáver del campo de batalla-¿Qué tanto miras niña?-

-No te atrevas…-comenzó a decir mientras avanzaba de a poco hacia él-A ponerles una mano encima…-el filo de la espada se puso de color negro mientras lenguas de fuego le salían-O yo misma, te matare-el menor se quedó quieto, mientras veía la espalda de su hermana que estaba más que dispuesta a protegerle con su vida, quiso ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró, su cuerpo, inevitablemente, colapso

-¡Luffy-kun!-grito Jinbei corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico, Ace con trabajo se puso en pie intentando caminar

-¿Tú misma me matarás?-pregunto con una mirada incrédula Sakazuki, el almirante sonrió con malicia y diversión en los ojos-Eres una cobarde como tu padre, no podrías ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño-

-¿Quieres intentar?-pregunto y dio un salto, tomando la empuñadura de la katana con ambas manos, el filo se estrello con el brazo nuevamente envuelto en magma de Akainu, sonriente cayo de nuevo al piso y dio un par de pasos al frente-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-

-Ese acero no se derrite…-el Almirante frunció el ceño-Kairouseki-

Akainu retrocedió un poco evitando la cuchilla con la que intentaba hacerle daño, la pelinegra se movía con gran agilidad evitando a los marines que pretendían hacerle daño…justo cuando lo alcanzo y estaba dispuesta a tomar venganza por las burlas que hizo hacia su padre y su tripulación a lo lejos escucho un grito que llamo su atención

-¡Raven!-grito Ace con angustia de que pudieran lastimarla

-Déjalo ya, no tiene caso-dijo el comandante de la primera división

-Anda, óyelos y vete como la cobarde que eres-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Para su desgracia-dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque nuevamente-No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias-aclaro tomando la katana con más fuerza y corriendo hacia él, el viento de nuevo seco su brazo y esta vez la hoja de acero lo atravesó debilitándolo notoriamente-Mire como es la vida…hace algunos meses usted me hizo lo mismo-lo soltó y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, se le veía segura

Sakazuki frunció el ceño y de un tajo sacó la katana poniéndose de pie de nuevo, de un brinco ya estaba detrás de ella

-¡Raven-san, cuidado!-grito Jinbei que tenía a Luffy en brazos

La chica logro reaccionar a tiempo desviando con una mano el puño de magma del almirante y dándole un golpe en el lugar donde momentos antes lo había herido, la fuerza con la que lo lanzó lo dejo lo suficientemente lejos. Todo se nublo para la vista de la chica y su cuerpo comenzó a caer, estaba bastante cansada, Jinbei alcanzó a tomarla con el brazo libre y se la cargó al hombro.

-¡Ace-san! Será mejor irnos-gritó y de un momento a otro el pecoso llego a su lado estando de acuerdo con el ex Shichibukai

Un submarino amarillo emergió de repente en la bahía.

-¡Jinbei! Trae aquí a Mugiwara-

-¿Quién demonios eres tu, mocoso?-pregunto antes de saltar

-Mugiwara algún día será mi enemigo, pero aun entre enemigos hay honor, yo los sacaré de aquí, ¡Entrégamelo ahora! ¡Yo soy médico!-Jinbei asintió y brincó al submarino seguido por Hiken-¡Bepo lleva inmediatamente a Mugiwara abajo!-

**-0-**

Entreabrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad de la habitación, levantó el brazo izquierdo viendo la venda que lo rodeaba y suspiro, incorporándose en la cama con un poco de dificultad.

-Será mejor que no hagas esfuerzos ahora, tu cuerpo aun esta muy cansado y herido-dijo una voz femenina, la chica rubia de pelo corto observo a la pelinegra que volvió a cerrar los ojos-¿Tu eres nakama de Luffy-kun?-pregunto curiosa

-Soy su hermana mayor-contesto la otra sin fuerzas, descubriendo lo débil que se había escuchado su voz-Mi nombre es Raven ¿Y tu eres?-

-Margaret-

-Un placer-la de orbes azules estudió con detenimiento el lugar-¿Dónde…?-

-Estas en el submarino de Trafalgar Law, estamos en la bahía de Amazon Lily-explico dejando una bandeja de muchísima comida junto a la cama-Supuse que tendrías hambre-

-Gracias pero…yo no como tanto como Lu-aseguró haciendo sonrojar a la morena

-En ese caso, come lo que quieras, lo demás me lo llevare más tarde-camino a la puerta y salió-Si necesitas algo más solo dímelo-dijo y cerró tras ella

Se quedó quieta, intentando analizar lo que había ocurrido, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía aclarar nada, no se había dado cuenta antes de lo cansada que se encontraba, puso una mano sobre la venda de su brazo y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Era prueba de que nada había sido un sueño. Suspiró y tomo del vaso con agua, sintiendo como el líquido se deslizaba con rapidez por su garganta, sentía todo a flor de piel. Aun tenía cosas que arreglar, que aclarar, había tomado una decisión antes de llegar a Marine Ford, quería dejar en claro algunas cosas cuanto antes. Y estaba contenta de estar viva, por supuesto, pero no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido con Luffy que había caído inconsciente antes que ella.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, recorrió los pasillos con parsimonia, abriendo algunas puertas intentando localizar a su hermano, la tranquilidad la invadió cuando le encontró comiendo animadamente al quinto intento.

-¡Raven!-grito con euforia y brinco sobre ella-¿Estás bien?-pregunto

-Ay Luffy, tu nunca cambiaras, primero me saltas encima y después me preguntas como estoy ¿Qué tal que estuviera herida? Me habrías matado-

-Lo siento-dijo sonrojado haciendo reír a la chica

-No te preocupes, estoy perfecta-aseguro mientras le revolvía el cabello-¿Qué tal tú?-pregunto, aunque le escuchaba un poco lejano

-Ya me siento mejor, solo necesitaba comer, Law es un gran médico, si Chopper no fuera ya nuestro médico le pediría a él que fuera mi nakama-

-Esta muy bien, no pares por mí-indicó señalando los pedazos enormes de carne que aún había sobre la cama, notando por primera vez a Jinbei que la observaba

-Raven-san ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Un poco cansada-admitió-Pero nada que me vaya a matar-bromeó aunque al otro no le pareció muy gracioso-¿Y Ace?-pregunto buscándolo con la mirada, su corazón había dado un vuelco al no verle allí

-Esta durmiendo en su habitación-comentó Luffy antes de meterse la comida a la boca

-¿Y cual es su habitación?-pregunto sin disimular su interés

-Al fondo del pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda-

-Gracias Jinbei, iré a verle, necesito decirle algo importante-informó saliendo nuevamente, el ex Shichibukai y Mugiwara intercambiaron una mirada, el menor le sonrió al otro con alegría regresando a su comida

La chica andaba lentamente por el pasillo que se le estaba haciendo eterno, sentía el cuerpo pesado y su estómago tenía una fiesta dentro, estaba más que nerviosa. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta tocó, esperando que le invitara a pasar, más eso nunca ocurrió, al suponer que estaba dormido abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Se le veía bastante apacible allí, durmiendo, tan cansado que ni siquiera podía roncar, con su brazo y su mano izquierda vendados igualmente, además de las muchas otras vendas que llevaba por las heridas que había recibido al llegar a Impel Down y un poco después. Se sentó en la cama junto a él, observado cada detalle de su rostro, levantó una mano y le recorrió con cuidado los mechones que estaban esparcidos sobre su cara. La mano del mayor viajo hasta la de ella, tomándola con cuidado, deteniendo su acción. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose de frente con los de ella que le miran de una forma diferente a la usual.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto sentándose, quedando de frente a ella

-Con sueño pero bien-tomo la mano vendada de Ace entre las suyas y beso los nudillos con sumo cuidado, como si fuese a romperse con el contacto

-¿Segura que estas bien?-interrogo dudoso, así no se comportaba ella usualmente

-Si-afirmo y cerró los ojos-Segura…Ace-le llamó respirando despacio, frunció los labios y se puso de pie-Estoy agradecida de que estés aquí-le informó, arrepintiéndose de lo que originalmente le quería decir y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Yo también estoy contento de estar vivo-aseguro el otro-¿Quién cuidaría de ustedes si no?-

-Creo que no entiendes a lo que me refiero-explico sin darse la vuelta, de hacerlo se echaría a llorar como una niña-Quiero decir…que me alegra que hayas nacido-

-¿Qué?-

-Todos los días le doy gracias a Kami porque tus padres existieron para crearte…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-dijo apretando los parpados evitando que las lágrimas salieran

-Raven…-

-Me voy para que puedas descansar-le interrumpió ella sin querer escuchar nada más, comenzó a caminar a la puerta y giró el pomo dispuesta a irse…tragó saliva nerviosa

-Espera…-pidió el mayor, ella se quedó inmóvil, expectante por algo…

Tomo aire con fuerza y finalmente dio media vuelta, con un par de zancadas estaba frente a él, sus ojos chocaron con los negros de él y levanto sus manos un poco nerviosa colocándolas sobre las mejillas del pecoso…pero ya había tomado una decisión, no importaba si ahora lo que sentía fuese un estorbo para él, necesitaba que lo supiera. Se puso en puntas y unió sus labios a los de él…dejándolo más que sorprendido…

* * *

**Yei! Adivinen que? Queda un capitulo! (Bueno eso planeo) Este es el penúltimo, ojala les haya gustado, la verdad es que para la primera parte recibí ayuda porque no soy muy buena para eso de las peleas jeje xD en fin, contesto reviews!**

_**Erika D.: **_**la verdad es que a mi me encanto como lo resolviste tu y espero que te haya gustado como lo resolvi yo xD! Bueno, me dices tu opinión, un besote! Bye!**

_**Artemisa93: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado n.n espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, por cierto la vez pasada olvide decirte que eres una de las pocas lectoras mexicanas que tengo xD ojala te siga leyendo por aca :D cuídate besos!**

_**Bichi River: **_**espero que te haya gustado como lo resolví, entiendo que pudieses llorar por eso, la verdad es que yo llore cuando ví el cap, casi me tiro al suelo a rodar como puerquito jaja xD en fin, nos leemos en el prox cap va? Cuídate bye!**

_** .Kamo: **_**hola! Me agrada leer a alguien más por aquí, aunque sea en el penúltimo cap de este fic, que bueno que te guste y es un placer conocerte n.n deje un review en tu one-shot, ojala lo hayas leído :D nos estamos leyendo bye-bye~!**

**Ok ahora me retiro, nos leemos prontito**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	13. Capitulo 13

_**One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**Eres importante**

**Capitulo 13**

"_Cuando me di cuenta…ya estaba besando a Ace"_

Abrió sus ojos al sentirle subir sus manos a su rostro de igual forma, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Su cerebro no reacciono y solamente se dejaba llevar, sintiendo los labios del mayor moverse sobre los suyos. Era una sensación muy cálida, justo como él lo era. Cuando finalmente decidieron separarse buscando un poco de aire, ella escondió sus manos cruzándolas en su espalda y retrocedió un par de pasos, Ace en cambio, subió su mano hasta su rostro y tapar su boca y el enorme sonrojo que coloreaba su cara desviando la mirada hacia la pared.

El silencio surgió y Raven, inevitablemente, se sintió como una estúpida al no concebir que las palabras salieran de su boca. Inhalo profundamente y exhalo despacio para finalmente levantar la mirada, mostrando sus mejillas sonrosadas, apretó los puños y su pie golpeo el suelo con un poco de fuerza.

-¡Me rindo!-le dijo cuando sus ojos encontraron los del pecoso-¡Me doy por vencida!-volvió a inhalar para poder proseguir con claridad-¡Te quiero, Ace!-declaro, con total seguridad en la voz, pero al sentir su corazón acelerarse no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de nueva cuenta-Y se lo que dije en Arabasta, puede que haya sonado rudo pero no lo dije con mala intención, cuando dije que bueno, que bueno, fue porque la verdad tenia miedo-conforme iba hablando su tono de voz iba disminuyendo-De que las cosas cambiaran, pero ahora sé que si no hago esto no podré estar tranquila y aun…si mis sentimientos ahora son un estorbo para ti, necesitaba que lo supieras-el mayor parpadeo un par de veces analizando lo que acababa de decirle aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas

-Eres demasiado franca-dijo aun observándola, se aclaró la garganta-Esa vez en Arabasta, cuando me retracte de lo que te dije, lo hice porque…también sentí miedo, a que cambiáramos…a perderte-ella sonrió y él correspondió al gesto

-Parecemos niños-comentó divertida aun con los nervios a flor de piel

La puerta se abrió abruptamente haciendo brincar a ambos que estaban absortos en el otro, Margaret se asomo y les pidió que fueran a la habitación de Luffy, intercambiaron una mirada rápida y decidieron seguirle, caminaron uno junto al otro en total silencio aun no estaba dicho todo, pero ya llegaría el momento de finalizar esa conversación, al ingresar en el cuarto se encontraron con que Silvers Rayleigh estaba allí.

-Hola-saludaron ambos al entrar, Ace se sentó junto a Jinbei y Raven tomo asiento en la cama junto a Luffy—a petición de él—de inmediato la mujer que estaba allí se puso de pie viendo con seriedad a la pelinegra que recién había ingresado

-¿Quién rayos eres tu y por qué te atreves a sentarte junto a mi Luffy?-pregunto amenazante mientras la chica se inclino hacia su hermano

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Es Hancock, la emperatriz pirata-contesto como si nada con una sonrisa

-Soy Raven-dijo aun confundida por la reacción de la mujer-Hermana de Luffy-

-¡¿Hermana?!-pregunto notoriamente sorprendida y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-¿Eso significa que eres mi cuñada?-la chica confusa deslizo sus manos para librarse del agarre de la mayor volteando a ver al Mugiwara quien solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarles-dijo con seriedad el Rey Oscuro interrumpiendo las especulaciones de la emperatriz sobre un supuesto matrimonio con el capitán del Sunny Go

**-0-**

Desde aquella mañana en la habitación de Ace en el submarino de Trafalgar Law no habían tenido otra oportunidad para hablar, ya no habían vuelto a estar solos y desocupados. Law se había ido y Hancock había permitido que se quedaran temporalmente en el palacio, habían regresado a Marine Ford a entregar el mensaje a sus nakamas, esperaban a que los restantes piratas de Shirohige llegaran por Ace y Raven era acompañada a todas partes por Hebihime negándole su privacidad, el colmo, según la princesa demonio, había sido cuando quiso que compartieran habitación. _"Me volverá loca con tantas preguntas" _le comentó a Jinbei en uno de los pocos ratos que tenía libres, Luffy recién comenzaba su entrenamiento pero aún no se iba al lugar donde el Rey Oscuro había predeterminado pues quería despedirse de su hermano.

-¡Hebihime!-dijo con voz fuerte la anciana-Estas molestando a Raven-san con tus preguntas inútiles-

-Por supuesto que no, mi nueva hermana y yo tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, aun hay cosas que quiero saber sobre Luffy-dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y cambiando su voz a un tono meloso

-No se preocupe Nyon-ba, ya me estoy acostumbrando-admitió haciendo sonreír a la mayor

-¡Ane-sama!-dijo Sandersonia llegando a la habitación haciendo respirar a la pirata-Necesitamos que vengas, es urgente-

-Iré en seguida-anunció y se puso de pie-Ya vuelvo-dijo contenta y salió del cuarto

-Se esta comportando como una niña-dijo la mujer

-Está bien…supongo-dijo divertida y lanzó un suspiro perdiendo su mirada en la nada, la anciana la observó con detenimiento, las facciones y gestos de la menor y el brillo peculiar en su mirada, ella no se equivocaba, aquella chica también estaba enferma

-Dime una cosa niña-dijo llamando su atención-¿Tú estas enamorada?-

-¿Es…tan notorio?-pregunto sintiendo las mejillas calientes

-Si, se te nota en los ojos-se acomodó en su asiento y entrelazo sus dedos sobre su abdomen-¿Es acaso Hiken no Ace?-pregunto con los ojos cerrados, expectante por la respuesta

-Si-admitió sobándose la nuca con nerviosismo, era increíble que aun se pusiera nerviosa por el simple hecho de que lo mencionaran, pasó una mano por su cabello y se removió inquieta en su lugar-Aún soy nueva en esto-dijo en voz baja por la forma en que se sentía

-¿Hiken lo sabe?-Raven asintió-¿Y que te dijo?-

-Mmm, no hemos llegado a una conclusión en el tema…-la anciana abrió sus ojos para verle, preguntando silenciosamente-La vez que me dijo que me quería lo rechace-dijo apenada-Y cuando finalmente estábamos resolviéndolo…nos interrumpieron-bajo la cabeza y se froto las manos-Hasta ahora no hemos podido hablar, ha estado entrenando con Luffy y yo he andado de aquí para allá con Hancock y entrenando con Margaret, así que no hemos tenido ni un momento-

-¿Y que es lo que harás si te rechaza?-

-Bueno…nada, ya superé ese miedo, si me rechaza volverá a ser mi hermano…no tengo problema con ello-

-Es muy fácil decirlo niña-explico cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta-Pero ya verás que en el momento de la verdad no podrás aceptarlo con facilidad-

-Sinceramente no espero que sea así-

-Será mejor que encuentres una oportunidad para tu y él hablen pacíficamente o se irá y no volverán a tocar el tema…se de lo que hablo-

-De acuerdo-acepto la menor y sonrió-Tomaré su consejo y hablaré con Ace hoy mismo-

-¡Hemos vuelto!-escucharon el grito de Luffy completamente inconfundible, Raven se quedó petrificada, ¡Era muy pronto!

-Ahí esta tu oportunidad niña-

-Eh…mmm…quise decir mañana-dijo sintiendo la sangre en la cabeza y su corazón acelerarse

-Es ahora o nunca-dijo Nyon poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al comedor-¿Vienes a cenar?-la pelinegra tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y se levanto

-Iré a tomar un baño primero-sonrió, la mayor asintió y tomo rumbo al gran comedor donde cada noche se hacía una fiesta con su hermano allí

Raven se encaminó a su habitación a preparar lo que necesitaría para su baño, suspiró cuando su piel toco el agua caliente de la tina, estaba bastante cansada, Margaret era una maestra muy exigente. Cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba y hundió un poco más su cuerpo aspirando el aroma de la espuma en el agua. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero si estaba segura de haberse quedado dormida en algún momento, cuando despertó se dio el baño rápido y se enjuago. Los toquidos en la puerta de la habitación la hicieron sobresaltarse.

-¿Rave?-pregunto la voz masculina inconfundible haciéndola brincar fuera de la bañera y tomar una toalla para secarse rápidamente-No fuiste a cenar y Nyon-ba dijo que podrías sentirte mal… ¿Puedo pasar? Te traje algo de comer-hizo una mueca extraña, de enfado y agradecimiento ¿Por qué demonios la mujer había decidido tomar cartas en un asunto que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo? Al mismo tiempo le daba las gracias, si no mandaba a Ace a verle probablemente nunca tendrían tiempo para hablar

-Estoy…bien…dame un segundo-pidió saliendo del baño y buscando ropa para ponerse encima, con torpeza se vistió y corrió a abrir la puerta-Pasa-pidió con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada baja, el calor y la carrera que había pegado la habían hecho sonrojarse

-¿Segura estas bien? Tal vez tienes fiebre-pregunto poniendo su frente contra la de ella

-No creo que seas el más indicado para hacer esto-dijo divertida pellizcando su mejilla sin lastimarle-Estoy bien-aseguró-Solamente tome un baño-

-Ah, de acuerdo…entonces…-le extendió el plato y ella arqueó una ceja al verle-Me costó un poco de trabajo evitar que Luffy le comiera, lamento si es poco-

-No te preocupes-sonrió y tomo el plato y el vaso para sentarse al borde de la cama, junto al buro, para comenzar a comer, el chico se había quedado inmóvil solamente observándola, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse Raven señalo el lugar junto a ella invitándole a quedarse-Creo que necesitamos hablar-dijo y él asintió-¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunto casual buscando conversación

-Los chicos llegaran mañana temprano-

-Es muy pronto-soltó ella sin pensarlo mucho, ya no tenía nada más que esconder-Todo lo que te dije-comentó retomando el tema de días anteriores-Lo pensé bastante antes de llegar a Marine Ford, incluso mucho antes de que todo eso ocurriera…y llegué a esa conclusión-declaro dejando de lado su plato y acomodándose para verle de frente

-Yo también he pensado mucho en algo…-dijo Ace con el semblante serio-Quizás quieras…irte con nuestra tripulación…ya sabes siempre hay sitio para uno mas-se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo

-¿Quieres decir con los Piratas de Shirohige?-pregunto escéptica

-Claro, ¿Quiénes mas?-

-¿Contigo?-el pecoso asintió finalmente desviando la mirada, era la primera vez que se sentía así-Oh comandante…-la pelinegra bajo la mirada apenada-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono como niño, aunque ya esperaba esa respuesta

-Le hice una promesa a Luffy hace años ¿Recuerdas? Además…-agrego con una sonrisa-Amo mi libertad…no quiero atarme a nadie, al menos no ahora, aun somos muy jóvenes y quiero vivir miles de aventuras junto a mis nakamas, y tu debes vivir otras junto a los tuyos-

-Me gustas…me gustas mucho-reafirmo el mayor con una media sonrisa

-Y tu me gustas mucho a mí-correspondió ella-Pero aun así…aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer por separado, tenemos un lugar al cual pertenecemos y no podemos abandonar ahora ¿Me entiendes?-

-Si, lo entiendo-se puso de pie revolviéndose el cabello-Entonces… ¿Es una despedida?-la chica le sonrió ampliamente

-Tómalo como un hasta luego-dijo levantándose igualmente-Nos volveremos a ver…por ahí, algún día-

Ace dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se inclino a besarle la mejilla.

-Descansa-dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Ace-

**-0-**

Luffy le sonrió a su hermano en forma de despedida y se alejó para hablar con los demás. Dejando finalmente a Ace a solas son Raven en silencio dieron un paso para acercarse y hablar con comodidad.

-Entonces…-comenzó él

-Entonces…-intercambiaron una mirada y ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con una sonrisa apenada

-Tengo unas ganas locas de besarte ahora-la sonrisa en los labios del moreno la puso más nerviosa

-Si, lo se-

-¡Hey Ace, vámonos ya!-gritaron desde el barco

-¡Denme un segundo!-grito sin dejar de mirar a la chica frente a él

El mayor extendió su mano esperando a que la pelinegra la tomara.

-Esta es mi forma de acariciarte la cara suavemente y acercarme a ti para darte un beso largo y lento-Raven no pudo evitar el sonreír por su ocurrencia

-Y yo te devuelvo el beso, y te acaricio el pelo-

-El mejor apretón de manos de mi vida-

-Si-dijo ella riendo

-Creo que me esta comenzando a sudar la mano-

-Si es un poco asqueroso-

-Lo siento-

-Da igual-Hiken retiro su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección al barco sin dejar de verle

Cuando finalmente estuvo en el barco, y comenzaron a alejarse, ella se despidió de todos los demás con un ademán y dio media vuelta para buscar a Margaret…serían unos buenos 2 años. Estaba segura.

**Owari**

* * *

**n.n bien, eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, no lo quise hacer muy romántico porque Ace no se me hace de ese tipo y bueno Raven tampoco jaja, en fin contesto reviews.**

_**Erika D.: **_**ahora si es el ultimo cap :) que bueno que te haya gustado como lo solucione :D la verdad es que esperaba que se pensara eso y bueno Sali con otra cosa xD que bueno que te haya gustado y si las mujeres al poder jaja, un beso y gracias por el review. Gracias por seguirlo completo :D. cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.**

_**Nunii Tama Kamo: **_**que bueno que te haya encantado xD gracias por leerlo completo y tomarte el tiempo de dejar review ojala te haya gustado el capitulo final n.n un beso, cuídate y estare esperando por leer fics tuyos.**

_**Bichi River: **_**sip Luffy parece de goma…espera, si lo es! xD la verdad es que si, ya necesitaban un beso ojala te haya gustado el cap final y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí cuídate!**

_**Artemisa93: **_**que bueno que te gusto, estoy considerando tu propuesta de la continuación, mientras tanto aquí dejo el final de esta historia, ojala te haya gustado el cap final y gracias por leerla significa muchísimo que se tomen tiempo para leerla y dejar review :D un besote, cuídate y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**

**Bueno también me gustaría agradecerle a:**

_**Ichiru no Are**_

_**Eli Lawliet**_

_**Epica-chan**_

_**SarayZoro**_

_**Valeria Haz de Luna**_

_**Midzuiro no Kaze**_

_**I love you M. E.**_

**Y a todos aquellos que leyeron y que aunque no dejaron reviews siguieron el fic :D se los agradezco en serio**

**Bueno, me despido, y nos estaremos leyendo en otro fic. Cuídense!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
